Crise de délire aïgue
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: Quand on se retrouve toutes sur Atlantis ca part en live !
1. Chapter 1

Voix off :

Quand trois jeunes femmes frustrées et en manque se lachent..

_Note de Syla : Pour ce qui va suivre, je tiens à signaler que nous n'étions pas en pleine possession de nos facultés intellectuelles (quoique en y réfléchissant..) enfin vous verrez. Gros délires que l'ont s'est tapée sur MSN. Quant à l'histoire si on peut dire qu'il y a une histoire gros, ça raconte les péripéties de trois folles dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, alors je vous raconte pas le chantier qu'elles mettent. :P_

_N'empêche bon délire en tout cas qu'on devra renouveler les filles… :P_

_Bon sinon euh… quoi dire d'autre ah ouais… tout l'univers de SGA ne nous appartient pas dommage…:'( Mais bon on s'y fera à force._

_Note d'Atchoum : Mimi étant absente n'a pu participer à cette préface... En fait ce qui suit est la transcription d'un gros gros gros gros (comment ça y a assez de gros) délire MSN._

_**Attention, c'est parti pour le délire **_

Au cours d'une petite visite sur Atlantis, Syla, Mimi et Atchoum discutaient en se promenant.

Atchoum : au fait Syla, t'as pas laissé de comms sur ma vidéo ?

Mimi : Elle va t'en vouloir !

Syla part d'un coup se cacher, pendant qu'Atchoum appelle Ronon pour lui piquer son arme.

Atchoum : Ronooooon !

Ronon : Moui ?

Syla pense que d'un coup ça sent le roussi.

Atchoum : Viens ici.

Ronon : Grmph

Atchoum : Viens ici je te dis.

Ronon : ca va j'arrive

Atchoum attrape vivement l'arme de Ronon et file.

Ronon : Héééé ! Rends moi ça ! Reviens ici Atchoum .

Syla, voyant qu'Atchoum devient dangereuse et file trouver une autre cachette. Atchoum jubile et vise Syla, qui par chance pour elle évite le tir. Atchoum change le mode de l'arme et tire en rafale. Pendant ce temps Ronon grogne.

Ronon : reviens ici !

Mimi ouvre de grand yeux.

Mimi : euh les filles je vais peut-être vous laisser…Je suis pacifiste moi.

Atchoum , cherchant Syla qui s'est à nouveau cachée : Meuh non, elle est habituée.

Ronon : Rends moi mon arme !

Syla change de cachette.

Atchoum : non, laisses moi la torturer d'abord !

Ronon : Arrete d'être conne ! Si tu la tues, elle pourra plus te mettre de comms.

Atchoum fait mine de réfléchir.

Atchoum pense : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle change d'avis et veut viser Ronon, puis s'en va se cacher en courant…au même endroit que Syla.

Atchoum : ah tiens t'étais là, toi…

Mimi réfléchit : moi je vais faire de l'œil à Ronon pour que Atchoum puisse s'enfuir.

Syla : oui j'tais là, mais c'est ma cachette ! Vas-t-en !

Ronon : Atchouuuuum !

Mimi cherche les filles, pendant que Atchoum pousse Syla, qui est déséquilibrée et bascule.

Mimi : ouououh ! Les filles !

Syla : c'est malin, maintenant il sait où on est.

Atchoum : Chuuut ! Il sait où TU es.

Ronon : Atchoum viens ici! T'avais promis de plus me voler mon arme pour essayer de dezinguer tes lectrices !

Atchoum rougit, pendant que Mimi fait du gringue à Ronon. Atchoum voit la situation et soupire de soulagement, mais Mimi se rend compte que Ronon est préoccupé par son arme.

Atchoum – tout bas - : Bon je vais peut être m'en tirer.

Mimi sort alors le grand jeu en extirpant des gâteaux de son sac en se disant que par l'odeur alléché, Ronon pourrait se détourner de son but premier. A leur vue, Syla se dit qu'elle va aller manger quelque chose

Atchoum contourne syla et comptait s'échapper discrètement.

Ronon : c'est bon… C'est quoi ?

Mimi : des pets de nonne

Atchoum, comptant sur Mimi, sort discrètement de sa cachette pour s'en aller sur la pointe des pieds. C'état sans compter sur Syla qui revient à se moment la, une grosse part de gateau au chocolat dans les mains.

Syla : C'est bon ça…Miam !

Ronon : c'était quoi ce bruit?

Pour faire diversion, Mimi se dévoue et embrasse Ronon, en espérant qu'Atchoum ne regarde pas.

Atchoum tourne la tête : Oh !

Atchoum (tout bas) : J'espère qu'elle n'en profite pas trop… Si je n'attendais pas qu'elle ait fini ?

Syla se dit que mimi est dans la merde et que ronon devrait avoir honte

Ronon :Mais a quoi tu joues toi??

Mimi :Euh….je suis spontanée

Atchoum se fait toute petite

Mimi : Je mange que les hommes moi pas les dessert

Atchoum : t'as de la chance Syla cette fois tu y échappes...tu veux pas m aider ?

Elle fait une tête de chien battu à Syla

Atchoum : alléééééé ….. siteuplééééé

Syla peut pas résister quand on lui fait cette tête

Atchoum : en l'honneur des tout fout le camp

Atchoum fait un petit sourire en coin.

Mimi se dit qu'elle a fait une bêtise et embrasse Syla pour faire diversion. Devant la tête de Ronon, Atchoum peut partir. Atchoum tourne la tête : mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout mimi????

Mimi se met à courir vers Atchoum.

Syla a été prise par surprise -

Atchoum : oh merde ... viteuuuuh un gros gros gros rocher

Mimi se jette dans les bras d'atchoum et pleure

Syla comprends pas ce qui lui arrive mais elle se dit qu'elle va peut être emprunter le flingue de Ronon.

Mimi : personne m'aimeuh

Atchoum essaie de s éloigner de Ronon qui la regarde bizarrement, tout en consolant mimi

Atchoum : ohoh.

Mimi regarde atchoum

Atchoum : Meuh si mimi

Mimi dit : tu me fait faire des bêtises Atchoum!

Atchoum se demande si Mimi ferait un bouclier humain efficace

Ronon : Atchoum!

Atchoum : Viens ici !

Atchoum : nonononononononon

Syla comprend plus ce qui se passe : ça part en vrille. Elle se dit qu'elle va reprendre du gâteau.

Atchoum pense : désolée mimi

Atchoum demande une pause : ronon et mimi s'immobilisent.

Mimi se console en se disant que ses gâteaux doivent être bons quand même

Atchoum explique à Syla : j ai piqué le flingue de ronon pour te viser, mais il s'en est rendu compte et essaie de me rattraper, et mimi fait ce qu elle peut pour m'aider à filer

Atchoum se demande si Syla a compris

Syla se dit que finalement elle avait compris ça

Syla : oui ils sont bons mes gateaux et c'est les miens

Mimi se met a pleurer car elle veut un gâteau de Syla. Syla peut pas résister quand les gens pleurent

Mimi fait un caprice en espérant qu'Atchoum comprend que c'est encore une diversion

Syla se dirige vers mimi.

Atchoum en profite, et balance mimi, et le flingue dans les bras de Syla et file a toute vitesse

Syla : tiens une part de gâteau

Mimi : snif

Ronon : Atchoum! Tu cours pas assez vite!

Atchoum : merde il a raison

Syla se retrouve avec un flingue dans les mains et un gros baraqué qui se dirige vers elle.

Atchoum continue a courir, espérant échapper a Ronon

Syla : j'ai rien fait

Mimi regarde Syla et ce demande si finalement elles devraient pas laisser Ronon se débrouiller

Ronon : mais je sais banane. rends moi ça et donne moi une part de gâteau avec !

Atchoum se dit que ses amies sont finalement des traitresses, et décide de courir vers ses quartiers

Mimi se demande ce qui pourrait alentir Ronon.

Syla : Tiens une part de gâteau

Syla se demande si atch veut du gateau.

Mimi se dit qu'elle aimerait bien tremper Ronon dans du chocolat

Atchoum s'est planquée derrière la porte, en espérant que Ronon préfère faire la sieste après avoir mangé le gâteau

Ronon : Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça

Atchoum toujours planquée fait la tête : ah non ! C'est a moi le Ronon enrobé de Nutella, encore que c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrais le faire

Mimi dit : J'ai faim

Ronon : Grmph. C'est pas tout, mais ou est passé la foldingue ?

Syla : Ronon si je serais toi je courais ah ouais mais t'as peur de rien pfffffff

Mimi se met a courir derrière Ronon avec du chocolat.

Mimi : Viens la !

Atchoum se dit qu elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Ronon : Non mais ça va pas !? mais qui m a fichu des auteurs pareilles?

Syla : ouais t'es vraiment mal barré.

Atchoum : Ahaha atchoum je t'ai vu t'aurais du mieux attacher tes cheveux!

Atchoum repart à tout vitesse, poursuivie par Ronon

Mimi court toujours derrière Ronon

Atchoum a presque atteint ses quartiers, mais la porte veut pas s'ouvrir.

Syla se dit que pour rentrer dans la danse elle court derrière tout le monde

Atchoum : raaaaaah foutue porte

Mimi se demande pourquoi Syla cours derrière et accélère.

Atchoum : Pourquoi elle est bloquée?

Atchoum : -Rodneyyyyyy dans la radio -

Syla se dépêche de rattraper atch. Mimi arrête de courir et rentre dans Syla. Syla fait preuve de bonté et tente de l'aider

Bam!

Atchoum entend Ronon arriver et se précipite dans les premiers quartiers venus

Syla : Ouille me suis démontée l'épaule

Mimi se relève et aide Syla

Mimi : Je te ferais un massage

Ronon : Merde... elle est rentrée dans ses quartiers... pas grave on a le même balcon...

Syla : T'aurais pas pu me dire avant que tu allais appeller rodney pfffffffff

Mimi: il est où Rodney ?

Mimi cherche son Rodney.

Ronon : - (dans la radio) merci rodney ... pour le blocage -

Mimi : mince il est caché dans la radio

Rodney : - dans la radio pour Ronon - de rien... elle me saoule l auteur a mettre du citron partout

Syla : N'essaie pas de le démonter il est pas caché dedans Mimi.

Mimi se met a démonter la radio.

Mimi : Comment il fait pour rentrer dedans ?

Atchoum rentre dans la salle de bain, avant de réaliser...

Syla se dit que cette fille est timbrée.

Syla : Tiens c'est bizarre il est passé ou Ronon ?

Atchoum : Et zut de zut de zut... je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup

Mimi a la réputation d'être blonde.

Mimi pleure.

Mimi : Rodney

Syla se dit que peut-être mimi devrait faire une couleur

Ronon : - sort la tête de ses quartiers - mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez la? C'est pas vous c'est atchoum que je veux...

Syla : Bah désolée monsieur on y peut rien si on est là nous.

Mimi demande a Ronon : Il est où Rodney ?

Ronon : Pourquoi elle a du chocolat dans les mains elle - designant mimi -

Syla : Tu veux qu'on part a la recherche de Rodney mimi ??

Ronon : Pfff dans son labo ...

Mimi : C'est pour faire un Rodney au chocolat

Atchoum se dit : noooon bon sang qu'elles ne partent pas sinon je suis foutue

Mimi part vers le labo, accompagnée de Syla

Atchoum entend un bruit de pas... mais y a encore des voix.

Mimi ne sait pas comment ouvrir les portes

Atchoum entend un deuxième bruit de pas et Atchoum se dit qu elle est foutue...

Syla : On tambourine a la porte?

Mimi : Voui

Mimi se met à taper à la porte

Syla : OUVREZ NOUSSSSSSSSSSSSS -en frappant fort sur la porte-

Mimi regarde les boutons sur la droite

Mimi : C'est quoi ça.

Atchoum cherche désespérément ou se planque, et croise bien fort les doigts pour que Ronon sorte ou aille sur le balcon...

Syla : L'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte

Mimi :Wai on a trouvé

Mimi saute sur place

Syla calme un peu mimi : Comment on l'ouvre miss?

Atchoum se demande où sont les filles et où est Ronon

Mimi est tentée car Rodney viens d'ouvrir la porte

Mimi prend l'air bête : Rodney !!

Syla se pousse avant qu'elle la fasse tomber pour rejoindre Rodney.

Mimi : Dis Rodney tu peux nous aider a sauver Atchoum

Syla : Comme si il avait une idée

Atchoum rappelle aux filles que c'est Rodney qui a aidé Ronon à bloquer ses quartiers...et qu'elle est toujours coincée.

Mimi sait qu'elle peut-être persuasive

Ronon : Bon si j allais me doucher moi?

Atchoum pense : non non non

Syla : - Atch tu me recois? (par la radio) -

Ronon pense : non je vais aller sur le balcon d abord

Mimi convaint Rodney d'appeler Ronon

Atchoum souffle dans la radio : - Voui, chuis coincée dans la salle de bains de Ronon, tu crois qu'il viendrait prendre sa douche sans me voir ??? –

Mimi : Dis tu pourrais pas plutôt prendre une douche avec lui

Syla : - Mais tu rêves, t'as pas des conduits d'aération dans le coin ?? Faufile toi devant (par la radio) –

Atchoum toujours en chuchotant : - naaan sont trop hauts -

Atchoum continue : et puis je vais faire du bruit il va me repérer c'est un ex-runner cocotte

Syla : - T'as pas un truc pour y accéder (par la radio) -

Mimi s'accroche au bras de Rodney.

Syla : Mimi lâche Rodney

Mimi lui susurre: tu pourrais pas nous aider…

Syla se redirige vers les quartiers de Ronon en courant.

Mimi : Si tu l'aide à sortir je t'aide à rentrer dans tes quartiers…

Syla : Mimi tu viens avec moi toi…Mimi lâche le !

Mimi voit Rodney se dépêcher avec sa radio car il est tout rouge, avant de se faire traîner par Syla

Mimi : non!

Syla : Si ! Tu ramènes tes fesses !

Mimi : Rodney!Viens me sauver

Atchoum entend la radio de Ronon crachoter.

Rodney : - ronon je crois qu'Atchoum est dans le coin -

Atchoum a peur, tout d'un coup.

Syla et Mimi arrivent devant les quartiers de Ronon.

Syla : Si on frappait à la porte?

Mimi pleure toutes les larmes de son corps

Ronon : ah oui? - sourire sadique et se dirige vers la salle de bain -

Mimi : Rodney !

Mimi pleure fort et ça attire l'attention de Ronon.

Atchoum entend les pas: non non non et maudit Rodney jusqu'à la cinquantième génération

Mimi console mimi : Arrête de pleurer on ira le voir après

Mimi : whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Ronon : C'est quoi ce boucan ?

Syla prend son courage a deux mains et frappe comme une malade sur la porte de Ronon.

Atchoum voit le témoin changer de couleur et devint pale...et fille se cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

Ronon : Oh ça suffit vous la bas! - hurle après les fous qui tapent à sa porte -

Mimi dit :Rodney!

Atchoum pense : mama mia ! Continuez les filles

Syla : Mais on a perdu quelque chose et on vient le chercher -en hurlant-

Syla : Arrête de crier mimi

Ronon : ah oui, et quoi? - ressort de la salle de bains -

Atchoum respire.

Syla : Pourquoi tu harcèles pas Rodney par radio??

Mimi se jette dans les bras de Ronon pour qu'il la console.

Syla : Ben laisse nous entrer on le prend et on se barre - dit toujours en hurlant -

Ronon - grommelle -: Qu est-ce que t'as toi encore

Mimi : Je veux Rodney!

Mimi : Ouin !!

Syla file a la salle de bain, attrape Atch et file à toute vitesse

Mimi retient Ronon tant qu'elle peut.

Syla : Tu viens atch?? Prête à courir?

Mimi : Ouin! Rodney!

Atchoum sursaute en voyant Syla surgir.

Atchoum : Mouais...

Syla : Désolée…Me dis pas que tu veux rester? T'aurais pu le dire me serais pas décarcasser autant.

Mimi commence à manquer de larmes.

Atchoum , en rougissant : Ben... il voulait rendre une douche ...Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

Atchoum dépasse Syla et file.

Syla : Ben euh on s'en fiche, on le verra une autre fois

Ronon : T'a pas bientôt fini ?

Syla : Mais euh attends moi

Mimi fait ce qu'elle peut.

Ronon : - balance mimi - bon ça suffit…

Syla file a toute vitesse et passe devant Mimi.

Syla : Lâche, mimi et cours !!

Mimi se met a courir.

Ronon, attrape de justesse Syla : Toi tu restes ici

Atchoum : Et merde

Mimi bifurque vers le labo et sourit.

Syla : Lâche moi toi ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Mimi se retourne et voit que personne suit.

Syla jauge du regard le grand balaise

Mimi : Mais personne me suit pourquoi je cours

Atchoum s'arrête en voyant que personne ne suit.

Atchoum file vers le labo de Rodney, et tape à la porte

Mimi revient sur ses pas pour pas se perdre.

Syla se dit que c'est chouette les copines elle vous abandonnent quand vous avez besoin d'elles.

Atchoum entre en poussant Rodney, qui pâlit en la voyant.

Mimi voit Syla coincée : elle sort les griffes et saute sur Ronon

Atchoum : Qu est-ce que t'as fait? Tu sais que j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de tes conneries? Pourquoi t'as bloqué mes quartiers ? Parce qu'il te l'avait demandé?

Steph - Syla pense : Quelle bonne diversion…

Syla : Merci mimi !

Mimi : Lâche la !

Syla file à toutes jambes

Mimi se retrouve coincé dans les bras de Ronon. Atchoum se défoule sur Rodney.

Mimi : - Rodney viens me sauver -

Syla se rend compte que Mimi est coincée.

Atchoum frappe et chatouille Rodney, en le menaçant de lui faire avaler du citron.

Syla : - Atch on a un problème ( par radio) -

Mimi : Rodney!

Atchoum : - (dans la radio) quoi? -

Syla : - On a mimi dans les bras de Ronon (par radio) -

Mimi : Rodney!

Mimi pleure .

Atchoum : - (dans la radio ) ah non! -

Mimi gémit.

Ronon : Oh mais tu me saoules toi - pousse mimi

Syla : - Ouais et il a pas l'air de la lâcher (par radio) -

Atchoum oublie de couper la radio de Rodney, qui en profite pour appeler Ronon au secours

Syla - rectification : si (par radio) -

Mimi lance un coup de genou dans les parties sensibles de Ronon et se met a courir comme une dératée.

Mimi : Courez les filles!

Mimi et Syla courent.

Mimi : Cours forrest cours.

Syla: Je fais ce que je peux

Mimi se tourne vers Syla en courant.

Mimi : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Ronon : aïe! - respire un grand coup - Grmph! Ca tu me le paieras! - a mimi -

Syla : Euh ...Ou est Atch ?

Mimi : Je suis mal barrée non.

Ronon : - (dans la radio ) j'arrive rodney -

Mimi : Rodney nous sauvera.

Atchoum entend la réponse de Ronon dans la radio et pâlit.

Syla : Tu rêves mimi

Atchoum répond à Syla - Chuis au labo -

Mimi a plein confiance en son scientifique

Syla : - on arrive Atch (par la radio) -

Syla tire mimi par le bras et file avec elle au labo.

Atchoum se dirige vers la porte et l ouvre :- trop tard (dans la radio) - en voyant un grand balaise lui obscurcir la vue.

Mimi: Rodney!

Ronon : - sourire sadique - je te tiens!

Syla : On est mal ! Mimi lâche Rodney !

Mimi se dit qu'au moins elle pourra occuper Rodney.

Syla : Mais où t'as eu ce pot de nut'???

Mimi : Occupe-toi de Ronon Syla. Moi, j'occupe Rodney.

Ronon : Foutez moi la paix - hurle après Syla en lui faisant un clin d œil -

Syla : Ouais je vous laisse vous débrouiller en tout cas Rodney, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

Atchoum essaie de passer, mais Ronon l'en empêche.

Syla se demande pourquoi un clin d'œil.

Mimi : Pourquoi ? je sais être gentille

Atchoum : Gloups

Syla réfléchit.

Ronon : tu vas voir! - charge atchoum comme un sac de patates et sourit en voyant mimi accroché à Rodney

Mimi prend Rodney par la main et s'enferme dans le placard à balai exigu.

Syla se retrouve seul dans le labo avec une dans un placard et l'autre sur l'épaule de Ronon

Syla : Bon je fais quoi moi?!

Ronon : tu vas voir Sheppard ?

Mimi fume une clope qui fait rire avec Rodney pour le détendre.

Atchoum se demande ce qui l'attend.

Syla se dit qu'elle va aller voir Sheppard : C'est une bonne idée ça.

Atchoum : Hey! et moi

Ronon : Toi tais-toi! je vais m occuper de toi dès que l'autre sera partie. Mais où est la blonde ? Elle a kidnappé Rodney?

Mimi pense que c'est marrant la blonde avec le génie, le grand balaise avec la petite et la quoi avec le militaire.

Syla se dirige tranquillement vers les quartiers de Shep'.

Atchoum déglutit: mamaaaaaa j ai peur. Liiiiiiiiiz au secours

Syla se demande si elle ressemble a une quoi??? c'est quoi une quoi d'abord???

Atchoum se rend compte que plus personne ne l'écoute, et pleure.

Mimi aimerait que Syla fasse une comparaison d'opposée.

Ronon, ouvre la porte du placard avec toujours Atchoum sur l'épaule : oh pardon

Syla : J'en ai pas envie mimi -par radio -

Mimi : Vous dérangez la

Atchoum : Quoi ? Mais qu est ce qui se passe?

Mimi dit : - Aussi Syla tu déranges (par radio)-

Syla arrive devant les quartiers de Shep' et frappe.

Mimi : Fermez cette porte!

Ronon fait demi tour pour qu'Atchoum puisse voir ce qui se passe : Regarde!

Atchoum : oh

Syla : - je dérange pas (par radio) -

Atchoum : mais referme la porte grand imbécile! Tu vois pas qu'on les dérange?

Mimi a son t-shirt autour de son cou

Syla s'acharne sur la porte

Ronon : Grmph! Grand imbécile, grand imbécile, tu vas voir le grand imbécile.

Mimi lance un balai à la tête de Ronon

Syla : pfffffffffffff c'est bien ma veine il est pô là!!!!!!

Ronon : Aieuh! ok ok je m en vais!

Mimi se jette a nouveau sur Rodney.

Mimi dit : On en était ou

Syla s'assoie par terre et décide de désespérer

Mimi entend la porte s'ouvrir a nouveau

Mimi : Sheppard ??!!

Atchoum se dit qu'il ne faut plus s'inquiéter pour Mimi

Mimi dit : Dégage!

Mimi dit : - Syla il est dans le labo (par radio) -

Syla : - C'est vrai ?! merci mimi (par radio)-

Mimi : - de rien -

Mimi parle a rodney

Syla se dirige en sautillant vers le labo

Mimi regarde Rodney qui semble peiné.

Atchoum s'ennuie sur l'épaule de ronon... non que le spectacle de son postérieur soit deplaisant, mais bon...

Mimi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Syla se dit qu'elle prendrait bien des nouvelles de Atch tout en se dirigeant vers le labo

Syla : - Atch tu me reçois ?? (par radio) -

Atchoum : - ouais -

Syla : -ca va tu t'en sors ?? -

Mimi se dit que tous ces dérangements ont coupé la chique de son scientifique et puis le placard c'est pas le meilleur endroit.

Mimi remet son t-shirt et prend la main de Rodney, avant de sortir du placard

Mimi : Vous faites chier avec votre bordel.

Syla : - Atch mais réponds, youhou -

Syla se dit que Atch doit être occupé

Atchoum : - chuis sur l épaule de ronon les yeux a quelques cm de deux belles fesses QUE JE NE PEUX PAS TOUCHEEEEEER -

Mimi se dit que c'est con d'avoir des bras aussi court.

Syla : - Pas de chance, c'est déjà pas mal de les regarder - en se pouffant de rire

Atchoum : - les filles vous êtes des garces -

Mimi dit : - tu viens le chercher ton Shep'-

Syla : -mais non-

Syla : -ouais attends je suis passer prendre du gateau au choco au mess-

Shepp se marre.

Syla arrive au labo : Me revoilààààààà !

Atchoum : Désolée mimi mais là ( montre qu elle peut plus bouger ) je suis pas en position de la forcer à dégager.

Syla s'accroche au bras de shep'

Mimi : prends ton militaire

Syla : On va où ??

Syla : Ouais et toi prends ton scientifique

Mimi se demande si des paillasses c'est froid

Atchoum implore Shepp' de l'aider avant de partir, mais il s'en va...

Mimi se dit que le carrelage c'est froid sous les fesses : On peut mieux faire.

Syla : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait Atch, John -demande a shepp'-

Mimi regarde avec adoration les fesses de Ronon qui ne sait plus ou donner de la tête

Ronon et Rodney : Hey! ça suffit !

Mimi bave.

Atchoum : Hey mimi ça c'est à MOI reluque ton scientifique

Atchoum sent que Ronon bouge et se contorsionne pour s'apercevoir que Rodney entraîne Mimi vers on ne sait pas où.

Mimi : Ben quoi ?!

Mimi rechigne a suivre Rodney.

Ronon : Bon j'ai toujours un auteur a torturer moi ( file à la suite de Rodney vers la sortie et bifurque au premier carrefour vers ses quartiers)

Syla se dirige avec Shep' vers ses quartiers ( Note de Syla : le mien il est gentil au moins )

Mimi se dit qu'elle prendrait bien la place d'Atch.

Mimi se souvient que Shep' l'a dérangé

Atchoum commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Mimi pense qu'elle devrait faire la même chose à Shep'.

Atchoum : Bon Ronon vas y fous moi une claque qu'on en finisse, parce que la je m'emmerde sérieusement...

Syla se dépêche d'entraîner Shep' dans ses quartiers avant que la blonde les rejoints.

Atchoum : Non que le spectacle de ton postérieur soit dégoûtant loin de la même.

Mimi s'échappe des bras de Rodney et se met à courir vers les appart' de Shep'.

Ronon : ah ouais - se dit qu'il va mettre son plan a exécution -

Syla court a toute vitesse en trainant Shep'. Elle arrive devant la porte mais elle s'ouvre pas.

Rodney : - les gars faites gaffe la blonde a filé -

Atchoum : mais elle est où ? (Rodney part a sa poursuite )

Syla: C'est quoi le problème avec ces fichues portes "# -qui s'énerve-

Rodney se met à courir après sa blonde car après tout il a un faible pour les blonde surtout quand elle prennent les initiatives.

Ronon entre dans es quartiers et verrouille la porte : - bon, ça y est -

Mimi hésites entre énerver Syla et continuer avec Rod : Mais quel dilemme !!!

Atchoum a entendu l'appel de Rodney : (dans la radio) - Mimi retourne voir Rodney le pauvre il va s'ennuyer tout seul

Mimi s'asseoit dans le couloir car elle sait plus quoi faire.

Syla souhaite que mimi choisisse la deuxième option : mais comme elle est sadique !

Mimi se dit qu'elle va demander son avis a Syla car elle prend toujours de sages décisions.

Mimi frappe a la porte de Shep' : Syla tu es la ?

Mimi : J'ai besoin d'aide

Atchoum est toujours sur l 'épaule de Ronon, qui en la gardant d'une main fouille dans ses affaires de l'autre.

Atchoum : Euh...- à Ronon - tu fais quoi la?

Syla : -oui tu veux quoi ? - à Mimi

Ronon, à Atchoum : tu vas voir.

Mimi :Ben on a pas oublié un truc là…

Syla : - Quel truc, non vois pas j'ai Shep' a coté de moi un gâteau au chocolat dans un sac , non voit pas-

Cinq minutes plus tard Ronon pose atchoum sur le lit et la tient d'une seule main : Maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Atchoum fronce un sourcil

Mimi : On devait pas sauver Atch après tout à 4 c'est pas mieux que deux faibles femmes

Syla réfléchit.

Atchoum hausse les DEUX sourcils...

Syla : -hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm attends je réfléchis-

Mimi est rejoint par Rodney.

Atchoum : Arrête ça me chatouille.

Syla se dit que ce sera bien de l'aider juste pour s'amuser : - Oki mimi on y go-

Mimi refait du gringue à Rodney pour qu'il accepte de les aider.

Atchoum se dit que finalement, elle aurait du piquer le flingue de Ronon plus tôt.

Mimi, à Rodney :tu m'excuses

Atchoum, à Ronon : Euh... c'est pour ça que...

Syla : Bon John tu nous aides, toi ??

Mimi :- Rodney accepte de nous aider Syla -

Ronon soupire : franchement t'es longue a comprendre toi ! Si j'avais voulu je t'aurais rattrapé en deux secondes

Syla : - John aussi-

Mimi : On y va !

Atchoum, à Ronon : moui

Syla : Ouais a l'attaque !!!

Atchoum voyant que Ronon s'éloigne, le rattrape d'une main.

Mimi se dirige vers l'appart de Ronon en tenant Rodney par la main.

Atchoum : Viens ici toi.

Ronon : Quoi?

Syla se dirige avec John vers les quartiers de Ronon.

Atchoum : Bisou

Mimi se demande ce qu'il doivent faire tous les 4.

Ronon hausse un sourcil sure ?

Atchoum hoche la tête : Vouiii

Mimi dit : Atch t'es la ?

Syla regarde Mimi et hausse les épaules.

Mimi tambourine a la porte, pendant qu'Atchoum se dit qu elle a oublié quelque chose.

Syla tambourine aussi

Mimi : Atch!

Syla : Atchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh réponds !!!

Rodney et Shep' se demandent ce qu'ils font avec deux folles

Atchoum crie eurêka, faisant sursauter Ronon: voilà !

Ronon : Quoi ?

Atchoum : ben - et là ils entendent tambouriner - j ai oublié de dire un truc aux filles.

Syla regarde mimi et lui montre les conduits de ventilation.

Ronon soupire : bon atta j'y vais.

Ronon se leve et va ouvrir laissant Atchoum sur le lit.

Mimi se dit qu'elle doit être assez fine pour rentrer si on lui fait la courte échelle.

Atchoum : Attaaaaaa ! Bizou

Syla : John aide mimi !!

Ronon revient vers le lit et fait un câlin à Atchoum

Mimi commence à rentrer dans le conduit d'aération.

Syla : -bonne chance mimi-

Mimi se coince à cause de sa poitrine dans le conduit d'aération.

Mimi : Je suis coincée !!

Syla se tient la tête d'un air désespéré

Rodney se tape la tête devant tant de bêtises.

Atchoum entend hurler une voix étouffée, se demande d'où ça vient, avant de replonger les deux mains sous le t-shirt de Ronon.

John quant à lui rigole.

Mimi : Attendez je vois un truc

Ronon attrape les deux mains d'Atchoum : Atta je dois allez ouvrir la porte 'y a du bruit dehors.

Mimi : un rat!

Syla : -tu vois quoi?-

Mimi devient hystérique.

Ronon se lève et va ouvrir, pendant qu'Atchoum entend des hurlement plus du tout étouffés.

Ronon : Oh!

Syla : Et merde il a fallu que ce soit un rat.

Atchoum : Quoi ?

Mimi veut plus du tout être coincée.

Syla , à l'attention des gars : Je crois qu'on devrait se casser ou on fait diversion?

Mimi hurle.

Ronon , à John Rod et Syla - mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous? Et où est Mimi ?

Mimi : Faites moi sortir.

Syla : Bon en fait on reste. Euh mimi elle est... aux toilettes !!

Ronon lève les yeux en entendant hurler, et se rend compte que mimi est coincée dans le tuyau et finit par éclater de rire.

Syla chuchote dans la radio: -tais toi -

Atchoum : Mais que passa à la fin?

Mimi a l'attention de Syla : - Trouve un truc pour me sortir de là -

Atchoum renfile son haut comme il faut et se lève.

Syla : -ouais mais quoi de l'huile ???-

Atchoum passe la tête sous le bras de Ronon et voit ses trois amis dehors.

Syla fait un petit coucou à Atch.

Atchoum à tout le monde - : qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mimi : Sortez moi de là.

Atchoum voit Syla faire une petit geste et entend Mimi hurler , du coup elle lève les yeux : oh!

Atchoum étouffe un petit rire : la pauvre! Z'avez pas honte!

Syla fait un grand sourire.

Atchoum : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la dedans ???

Mimi arrête de gesticuler car ça la fatigue et se met à pleurer.

Syla : Euh... en fait c'est très très très très très long à expliquer.

Mimi : Rodney! Aide moi

Ronon : Faut peut-être la faire redescendre et remettre les explication à plus tard, non?

Atchoum, à ronon : ouais

Syla : Mouais. Mais on fait comment?

Mimi essaye d'enlever ses habits pour réduire la circonférence

Tout le monde réfléchit.

Mimi envoie valser son haut qui tombe sur la tête de Ronon qui regardait le trou.

Atchoum : Mimi ? Inspire à fond et souffle d'un coup quand on va te le dire.

Atchoum voit tomber un haut : Hey.

Syla : oups

Rodney: mais elle se met à poil!

Atchoum se dit qu'on devrait envoyer Rodney la chercher, mais il passera pas.

Syla : Je te dis d'utiliser de l'huile : les conduits seront glissants et ça passera tout seul

Mimi envoie ses godasses qui assomment Sheppard.

Syla : Hey mimi non mais ça va pas ! Tu vas voir toi !

Syla se dirige vers Shep' et l'aide à se relever.

Atchoum a pas le temps d'avertir Sheppard qui prend les bottes de mimi sur la tête.

Mimi envoie son pantalon et là Rodney commence à redouter le pire.

Atchoum ouvre de grands yeux

Syla : Comment elle fait pour se déshabiller si elle est coincée ???!!!

Atchoum : Bon messieurs vous courrez voir Teyla et vous lui demander le plus grand flacon d huile de massage qu'elle ait

Syla : C'est louche ça…

Rodney se dit qu'il va finalement peut-être la chercher tout seul sa blonde.

Atchoum, à Syla : Je devine y a qu'à un certain niveau que ça passe pas...John! Ronon! Exécution !

Atchoum souffle en voyant les deux guerriers s'en aller.

Syla : Ouais mais si elle s'est mise a ramper elle avait ses bras devant donc elle est restée, coincée comme ça

Atchoum : Rassuré Rodney ??

Syla : Alors elle peut pas bouger

Mimi : - Je me déshabille plus vite que mon ombre -

Syla : -ah bon ça s'explique alors-

Rodney : mouais... merci...

Mimi : - pas besoin de main pour ça -

Syla : Ils font quoi les mecs là ? Mais maniez vous le cul !!

Mimi se demande comment elle s'est retrouvée en sous-vêtements dans un conduit d'aération qui mène même pas à la chambre de Rodney.

Atchoum se dit qu'on entend plus Mimi.

Syla s'assoit par terre

Atchoum : - (par radio) mimi ça va? -

Mimi se dit qu'au moins elle a encore ses chaussettes comme ça elle a pas froid aux pieds.

Atchoum: - (par radio) Teyla! Tu peux donner ton gros bidon d'huile à Ronon et John? on t'expliquera.

Mimi : - à ton avis -

Atchoum écoute la réponse : -( radio ) merci -

Mimi hurle et bousille l'oreille d'Atch, qui arrache son oreillette.

Atchoum : Elle m'a bousillée le tympan

Syla : -non mais ça va pas tu bousilles la mienne aussi te signale au passage-

Mimi pleure.

Atchoum : - (par radio) du calme pippin ils reviennent -.

Mimi dit : - je m'excuse -

Syla se tient l'oreille : -bah t'inquiète t'es toute excusée-

Mimi devant l'usage de son surnom ce dit qu'elle aimerait une cigarette. Elle sort ses cigarettes qui font rire de son soutif et s'en allume une : - ah ça détend -

Syla aperçoit les mecs .

Atchoum a entendu mimi.

Atchoum : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mimi ?

Syla :oh non elle va s'asphyxier

Atchoum : Ah non! t as pas pris ce que je crois que t as pris?

Mimi déclenche les alarmes incendies et tout le monde se fait arroser

Syla: MIMIIIIIIIIII

Atchoum ferme les yeux de désespoir et demande par radio a ce qu'on coupe les sprinklers

Mimi se marre car elle est pas mouillée, elle, et elle rigole comme une dératée.

Ronon regarde atchoum d'un oeil gourmand pendant que Shepp' fait pareil pour Syla

Syla : Je t'entends rigoler mimi.

Atchoum : Mimi arrête de rire on est trempées

Mimi dit : WHAHAHA JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE !!!

Atchoum : Et l'huile et l'eau ça colle pas cocotte.

Syla :C'est pas drôle enfin ça dépend de qu'elle point de vue on se place aussi.

Atchoum : Dites - a tous - et si on la laissait là ? Elle est bien en fait.

Syla : c'est sadique j'aime bien...Si on votait ??

Mimi : le seul point de vue que vous avez, c'est mes FESSES.

Rodney, aux deux mecs : Regardez pas

Ronon : Elle a fumé quoi ?- regarde Atch - Moi je suis pas d'accord on va pas pouvoir être tranquille si on la sort pas de là….

Syla : Mouais t'as pas tort mais bon on la sort de là et on est quand même pas tranquille alors…

Atchoum demande à Ronon de fermer les yeux et de s'approcher du conduit : Ronon bouge pas je monte sur tes épaules.

Mimi se dit qu'elle aimerait un câlin de son homme .

Atchoum escalade Ronon - hmmm il est vraiment bien musclé de partout - chargée du bidon d'huile

Syla s'accroche a Shep' et regarde la scène

Mimi se met a pleurer car elle a vraiment envie d'un câlin

Atchoum se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer .

Syla se met a rire : -tant que t'as pas envie de faire pipi (par radio )-

Mimi :- vous faites quoi ?! -

Atchoum, à Mimi : - on te tire de ton trou -

Syla : - Moi rien je regarde Ronon et Atch se démener-

Atchoum, à Mimi: - de l'huile ça devrait mieux glisser -

Mimi : - Non pas d'huile sur mes chaussettes -

Atchoum ouvre le bidon et en balance une bonne quantité

Atchoum, à mimi : - trop tard désolée -

Mimi sent un truc visqueux

Syla : Atch fait gaffe le bidon a une fuite. Tu vas en avoir partout.

Ronon bouge instinctivement pour éviter l'huile qui coule.

Rodney se casse la gueule avec l'huile par terre

Atchoum est déséquilibrée et tombe... droit dans les bras de Ronon.

John aide Rodney à se relever

Atchoum : Moi chuis bien là.

Atchoum se dit qu'elle en resterait bien là.

Mimi sent qu'elle arrive a sortir et montre ses fesses à tout le monde.

Syla : bon on devrait se pousser mimi va sortir.

Mimi : Enfin je suis sortie

Atchoum masque les yeux de Ronon, pendant que Mimi tombe sur Rodney

Syla : Le pauvre !

Atchoum, à Ronon: Demi tour toi ! Direction tes quartiers : y a plus de rat dans les conduits.

Rodney se réveille avec Mimi dans ses bras.

Syla : Bon c'est pas que, mais je vais aller me changer suis trempée, moi .

Shepp : attends moi ( court après Syla)

Syla :tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier.

Mimi se dit que puisqu'elle est recouverte d'huile de massage autant qu'elle en profite et traîne Rodney.

Atchoum soupire en les voyant tous partir : ( à Ronon ) Enfin!

Mimi s'enferme a double tour avec Rodney.

Ronon - a atchoum - : Tu veux aller te changer toi aussi?

Atchoum : Mes quartiers sont a coté banane !

Syla : -Atch fait pas de bêtise hihi (par radio)-

atchoum : - (radio) trop tard! -

Atchoum coupe sa radio .

Syla :- ( radio) bah tant pis -

Mimi lance un dernier appel radio

Syla coupe sa radio aussi

Mimi : Amusez vous bien les filles

Ronon, - à atchoum - : Finalement t'iras te changer plus tard.

Il éclate de rire en entendant la réponse de Syla, puis rit encore plus en entendant Mimi, et rentre dans ses quartiers, avec Atchoum dans les bras

Ronon la pose doucement sur le lit avant de couper sa radio et jeter son oreillette.

Mimi croise Elizabeth et se demande comment expliquer le fait qu'elle soit a poil couverte d'huile avec un Rodney trempé .

Atchoum commence à avoir froid et à poser son pull, puis son pantalon pour les balancer sur le radiateur

Syla se dirige vers ses quartiers avec John.

Mimi s'en tire en courant à son habitude comme une dératée.

Atchoum se glisse DANS le lit de Ronon

Syla se dit que ses quartiers son trop loin pffffffff

Ronon se retourne et voit atchoum dans son lit a moitié déshabillée, et fait semblant de bouder : Ah ben non c'était a moi de le faire ça .

… et le fut d'atchoum prend feu comme il dégouline de l'eau sur le radiateur (note d'atchoum : c'est mimi qui a voulu ça je n'étais pas d'accord)

L'alarme incendie se déclenche.

Atchoum se dit qu'elle a vraiment pas de chance et file jeter son pantalon en feu dans la douche.

Atchoum se dit qu elle s'en fout finalement.

Atchoum : trempée pour trempée…

Et elle saute sur Ronon en pensant : je veux mon câlin, je l'aurais.

C'est pas le runner qui s'en plaindrait.

Mimi se dit que les scientifiques savent y faire et que c'est la dernière pensée logique de la soirée …

Syla est déjà depuis longtemps couché avec son Shep'.

Atchoum se dit qu elle n est pas couchée mais elle est quand même sur Ronon.

Syla : J'ai pas dit que je dormais.

Mimi crie car Rodney lui a mordu la fesse : Non mais ça va pas !!

Etre couché et dormir sont deux choses différentes (ça sera la morale de ce tout fout le camp : approuvé par Syla et Mimi)

Alors ça vous a plu?

En collaboration avec syla et mimi


	2. Chapter 2

note de MD : ceci n'est pas du à votre imagination digne de la 6ème dimension, nous avons bien écrit ce qui va suivre (_enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons, vu que j'étais shootée par les coquillages de mimi_)... d'ailleurs je tiens à remercier Mimi, Syla et Atch' pour m'avoir initier à ce grand trip MSNien... tant qu'a vous, chers téléspectateurs (_hein? elle dit quoi elle?_) n'oubliez pas que tout ce qui est écrit est PURE VERITE (_oui oui, nous vivons bien sur atlantis et oui-oui je me suis tapé la tete contre un mur_)...

et si vous comprenez rien... c'est pas d'notre faute (_pour une fois!_) loool

* * *

Par une belle après-midi, quatre auteures se retrouvèrent pour papoter et discutaient de leurs sujets préférés, c'est-à-dire les hommes d'Atlantis. C'est alors que Syla balança à Mimi une remarque assassine et se mit à courir pour ne pas se faire frapper par la dite personne.

Mimi se mit alors à courir derrière Syla pour la frapper sous les regards d'Atchoum et de Mc Dye. Au même instant, Syla se prend les pieds dans un câble et déboule dans les escaliers.

MD : lol

Mimi ricane car Syla montre son cul.

Syla essaie de se relever et une fois debout tire la langue à Mimi.

Mimi balance un coquillage en direction de Syla.

Syla évite le coquillage et nargue Mimi.

Mimi : il parait que je sais visé maintenant

Mimi se met à courir derrière Syla pendant que MD s'éclate en faisant style que c'est pas elle qui a écrit ça.

Syla file plus vite que son ombre.

Mimi remercie MD car maintenant elle est plus forte.

MD s'éclate de rire.

Mimi court vite aussi.

MD s'asseoit et regarde.

Syla : carrément !

Mimi court autour d'un pilier croyant que Syla est de l'autre côté.

MD est pété de rire.

Syla s'arrête net et comprend pas pourquoi elle court autour d'un pilier.

Mimi rentre dans Syla.

Mimi : Aieuh !

Syla tombe par terre.

Md est toujours morte de rire.

Syla : non mais ça va pas ! Ca fait mal ! Je vais avoir une bosse maintenant.

Atchoum attrape un bol de pop corn et appelle Ronon pour admirer le spectacle.

MD va chercher de la pommade pour les deux folles.

Mimi : je te fais remarquer que MD se moque de nous.

MD : bé oui.

Syla : mdr, m'en fiche.

Mimi : on la fout a l'océan ?

Syla : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ! A trois.

MD se met à filer très vite.

Mimi : taïoh !!!!

MD : arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Mimi court après MD. Syla court après MD.

Syla : lol.

MD appelle Radek au secours pendant que Mimi se casse la gueule.

MD : lol

Mimi : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Syla trébuche sur Mimi.

Syla : aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

MD : putain ce bordel !

Mimi : c'est pas juste !

Syla : mais c'est pas vrai !

Mimi balance un coquillage à MD.

MD : aie. Bobo !

Syla : question pourquoi un coquillage?

Atchoum se dit que Ronon et elle auraient du prévoir plus de pop corn. MD se fait soigné par son tchèque.

Mimi sort un autre coquillage de sa poche. Syla se demande c'est quand qu'on la jette dans l'océan.

MD se remet à courir. Mimi se met à lécher le coquillage.

Syla : mais arrête avec tes coquillages rooooooooh. Looooooool.

MD (stoppant net) : beurrk.

Mimi se tourne vers MD.

Mimi : tu connais pas ? C'est une spécialité.

Syla : looooool.

MD : Euh.

MD est perplexe.

Mimi : tu prend des coquillages, style st jaques, et tu les lave pour qu'ils soient propres, puis tu mets de l'alcool à la place de l'eau dans la recette de la gelée et tu laisse reposer.

Syla se tient la tête décontenancée. MD reste scotchée par cette connerie.

MD : mouai.

Mimi : ça te fait de l'alcool solide.

MD est perplexe encore plus. Syla n'est pas scotché, juste pas étonné du tout.

Mimi : Sheppard comme tout les américains connaissent bien.

MD se dit qu'elle a pas ri comme ça depuis très longtemps.

Mimi commence à rigoler par la quantité de vodka qu'elle a ingurgité.

MD : Atch tes toujours vivante ? ou tu fais des cochonneries avec Ronon?

Atchoum se dit qu'elle est plus discrète que ça quand elle veut faire des cochonneries.

Syla : eh les filles si on allait embêter notre Atch préférée?????????

MD : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Syla : lol

MD se dirige vers Atch. Atchoum rappelle à Syla qu'elle écrit la suite de la fic. Mimi se demande si elle va arriver à se lever.

Syla : c'est petit ça Atch.

MD : lol.

MD voit passer Atch. Syla traîne Mimi.

Mimi : les filles vous en voulez ? Whoopee !!!!!

MD : Atch', tu va te cacher où ?

Syla (à mimi): non tu te les garde tes coquillages. (à MD)Elle est dans ces quartiers en train de taper la fic voyons.

Mimi : whéhéhé regarde Syla ma langue est bleue.

MD : surtout avec la tonne de vodka qu'il y a dessus.

Mimi montre à Syla sa langue.

Syla : oui Mimi t'as une langue de schtroumpf. C'est cool.

MD : putain ce bordel...

Syla : allez range ta langue.

Mimi ri à s'en péter le coccix.

Syla : mdr.

MD : hihihi

Atchoum demande à Ronon de monter la garde et file finir son chapitre de mutant X. MD ose pas s'approcher de Ronon.

Md : il va me tapé.

Mimi voit Atch partir et propose des coquillages a Ronon. Syla attrape Mimi par le bras et la traîne jusqu'au quartier de Atch.

Mimi : whoo. Tu m'enpêche de le saouler.

MD suit les filles.

Syla : MD tu nous suis?

MD: ...

Syla tire la langue.

Syla : mdr

MD : on va foutre le dawa. Lol.

Mimi se demande où Syla la traîne. Syla s'arrête et voit Ronon qui monte la garde. MD sui en ramassant les coquillages de Mimi.

Mimi : il monte la garde devant quoi ?

Syla : la porte pardi.

MD donne ses coquillages à Mimi

Mimi : tiens merci MD

Syla : lol

MD : lol. yen avait partout.

Syla : lol ramasseuse de coquillage. Ouais après si quelqu'un met le pied dessus. Ca craint.

Mimi : C'est quand Syla me traîne, je vide mes poches.

MD : lol. Revoila le petit poucet.

Syla : elle fait le petit poucet. Mdr.

MD : lol.

Mimi : mais non tu imagine la fête dans Atlantis si tout le monde se saoule.

MD : Euh... Mouais.

Syla : mouais.

MD : copiteuse.

Syla : je me tais j'allais dire un truc.

Mimi : hein ?

MD : 2. Lol. Jeu de mots pourri.

Syla : bon on fait quoi avec Ronon ? Bon Mimi tu fais pas de diversion en l'embrassant.

Mimi : il faut bien le distraire.

Syla : tu l'as déjà fait la dernière fois.

MD tape sur la tete à Ronon.

MD : ça marche pas.

Syla : mdr.

Mimi : je sais les filles ! Une seconde !

Syla : aie aie aie !

MD: lol.

Syla craint le pire. MD pareil. Mimi se concentre et vole l'arme à Ronon.

Syla : oups.

Mimi : maintenant dépêchez vous !!!!

MD : bordel !

Mimi part en courant. Syla file à toutes jambes.

Syla : courezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

MD suit Syla.

MD : aie aie aie.

Syla ouvre une porte et s'y engouffre dedans.

Mimi : mais si on court toutes les trois ya personne qui rentre dans l'appart d'Atch ?

Atchoum se dit que ces filles ne sont vraiment pas imaginatives et retourne à son chapitre. MD se fait fermé la porte au pif.

MD : merde.

Syla réouvre la porte.

Syla : vite grouille.

MD : ah merci.

Syla la referme. Atchoum vérifie le verrouillage de la porte et sort par le balcon...avant de courir voir John pour qu'il l'emmène sur le continent en jumper et hop la tranquillité. Mimi cours toujours avec l'arme et Ronon aux fesses. MD cherche Atch et la trouve pas.

Syla : ah ouais Atch attend on va te retrouver.

MD : ...

Syla : on prend un jumper, mais il nous faut un pilote.

MD : Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !!! Viens ici !!!

Mimi croise Radek.

Mimi : attrape !

Mimi lui file l'arme est part. MD tape du pied en attendant.

Mimi :Radek est avec Ronon lol.

MD : mon chou,grouille toi!!! Merdeuh! On peut pas leur faire confiance à ces mec.

Syla voit Rodney farfouiller dans un coin.

Mimi lève la tete. Mimi cherche Rodney. MD bouge son cul pour attraper son tchèque

Mimi (cherchant rodney):il est où, il est où ?

Syla : là bas, il tournait a droite.

MD trouve Radek.

MD :pitain t'était où ?

Ronon : grmph... ces filles...Radek rends moi mon flingue

Mimi regarde Radek qui se demande ce qui se passe. Syla file vers ses quartiers et va prendre une douche. MD arrive, file le gun à Ronon.

Syla : à toute les filles.

MD cherche Syla.

MD : Tu es où ? Tu es où ?

Syla :je reviens, je vais me doucher.

MD : dac

MD se jette sur Radek pour lui faire sa fête. Mimi se demande où est Rodney après tout.

MD : en attendant le retour de Syla... C'est l'orgie ici.

Ronon : merci MD.

Mimi se cache derrière MD pour se planquer de Ronon.

Ronon : bon où est passé Atch, maintenant.

MD se casse, Mimi démerde toi.

Mimi :je sais à qui il faut le demander, à Rodney !

MD fait demi tour, avait oublié Radek. Mimi cours vers le labo en espérant changez les idées de Ronon. MD récupère Radek. Mimi arrive au labo mais nada ya personne.

MD : ronooooooooon??? Si tu cherche Atch... ben nous aussi.

MD se met à chercher Mimi. Mimi tourne en rond.

Ronon : ben elle était dans se quartiers... peut-être qu elle y est encore…

MD : Mimiiiiiiiiiiii?

Mimi se dit qu'après tout Rodney doit se trouvé au mess. Mimi repart à nouveau.

Mimi : qui m'aiment me suivent.

Radek : ben si elle cherche Rodney, elle doit être au mess.

MD se dit que son chéri à raison et va au mess. MD abandonne Ronon du coup. Mimi arrive au mess et tombe nez à nez avec...Elizabeth.

Mimi :argh ! bijour.

MD :lol

Mimi :vous ne saurez pas où est Rodney.

Elizabeth : Que faites vous là?

MD se marre bien en entendant la scène.

Radek : arrête de rire c'est pas drôle.

Mimi appelle avec sa radio : les filles, partez sans moi je suis découverte.

MD :arrrrrrrrrgh !

MD attrape Radek et fuit vers la baie des jumpers. Mimi se fait traîner une fois de plus. MD est un peu lâche...

Mimi se retrouve dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Mimi :mais c'est pas ma faute! Oui je sais que la cité est en accès réservé.

MD se dit que finalement elle devrait aller récupérer l'irrécupérable. Radek est d'accord. Mimi propose un coquillage à Elizabeth.

Mimi :ça vous tente ?

MD retourne chercher Mimi. Mimi a réussit à saouler Elizabeth. MD arrive enfin à attraper Mimi.

MD :allez on se casse.

Mimi :amusez vous bien, nous on a une mission, ciao !

Mimi suit MD hors du bureau. MD l'emmène au jumper, conduit par Radek.

MD :bon, on va chercher Atch.

Mimi :oui.

MD :mais on récupère Ronon avant...

Mimi :pourquoi pas plutôt Rodney?

MD : ...Et Rodney aussi

Mimi : Ah quand même!

MD : lol.

Mimi : mais il faut le trouver.

Atchoum bien installée sur une plage du continent, continue à écrire son chapitre, inconsciente de ce qui se passe sur la cité.

MD demande à Radek de trouver le beau canadien.

Radek : ça y est il est là!

Mimi attend patiemment son prince charmant.

MD récupère Rodney.

MD :allez hop!

Mimi saute au cou de Rodney.

MD : plus que le musclé.

Mimi :bon on va ou?

MD cherche Ronon. MD l'a trouvé et elle l'embarque aussi.

MD :tous sur le continent!!!

MD : une pause publicitaire, je vais au petit coin.

Mimi :oki

Mimi patiente pendant le trajet en jumper.

Ronon : c'est pas possible ... elle peut pas être sur le continent...

MD est de retour

MD :aaaaaaah ça va mieux. Ronon ta gueule.

Mimi :et pourquoi non Ronon?

Ronon : grmph. Parce que où tu veux qu'elle trouve de quoi brancher son pc ...

Mimi :ça s'appelle des batteries.

Radek : je le sais grâce au détecteur de vie.

Mimi :c'est vrai qu'il ne vient pas de chez nous.

MD se tape la tête contre un mur virtuel.

Ronon : ouais mais elle râle toujours que son portable a une mauvaise autonomie...

MD :oui mai il manque un jumper.

Mimi :tu embarques plusieurs batteries.

MD :et il manque John aussi.

Mimi :ben Syla s'en occupe

Ronon : ah merde...

MD préfère pas faire de commentaires à Ronon.

Ronon : s'il est avec elle, ça va chauffer.

Mimi :accrochez vous, on atterrit.

MD :lol.

Radek : ça va secouer.

Radek se cogne la tête au passage.

MD : putain pas doué. Atterrissage réussit.

Mimi se raccroche à Rodney.

MD :Mimiiiiiiiiiiii?

Mimi :voui ?

MD :ça y est on a atterrit. Tu peux le lâcher.

Mimi se dit que l'atterrissage pouvait bien durer plus longtemps.

Mimi :on y va?

MD réveille Radek avec un gros bisou.

MD :on y va.

Mimi :Mimi prend la main de Rodney sort du jumper et voit la plage superbe.

Mimi :euh MD on peut rester ici?

MD réfléchit.

MD :ouais mais pas trop longtemps.

Mimi commence a se poser sur la plage.

Ronon : grumph j'vais cherché Atch avant que John me la pique.

Mimi :va y moi je vais faire des daiquiri.

MD se demande c'est quoi. Mimi commence à faire ses cocktails avec les noix de coco.

Mimi :dites vous avez du rhum vous?

MD :Non.

Mimi :alors je fait comment ?

MD :désolée Mimi.

MD en profite pour emmener son scientifique dans un coin tranquille histoire de...

Mimi réfléchit. Mimi se tape la tête.

Mimi :mais oui! Les coquillages !

Ronon : 'tain mais où il est passé ce pilote de mes deux.

Radek : ce pilote il t'emmerde.

MD : dis pas ça il va te taper.

Ronon : Sheppard!!!! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Atchoum ?

Radek : ah il parlait pas de moi.

Mimi met des coquillages dans les noix de coco.

Mimi veux donner deux noix à MD et Radek.

Mimi :ils sont ou?

MD apparaît. MD prend les noix. MD repart.

Mimi :je te dérange?

MD :merci Mimi. Oui !

Radek : elle veut me forcer à boire pour... arggghhhh !

Mimi :euh dsl.

MD :pas grave

MD force le tchèque à boire pour pouvoir le violer.

MD :niark niark niark.

Mimi retourne sur la plage et trouve Rodney tout seul.

Mimi :ben ils sont où tous?

Mimi pense que finalement c'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient seuls. MD se demande ce que vont penser Syla et Atch en revenant.

MD :lol. Pas grave. On s'en fout.

MD déshabille son homme pendant que Mimi arrache le t-shirt de Rodney.

Radek (à MD): heu mais heu...

Mimi (à Rodney):je vais te faire un massage.

Rodney (à Mimi): mais euh.

MD (à Radek): bouge pas ou je te viole.

Radek : d'accord

MD se demande ce que fait Mimi. Mimi prend une noix de coco et met le lait sur le dos de Rodney. MD abandonne son mec à poil pour surveiller Mimi.

Mimi :Ca te plait Rodney ?

Mimi se fait surprendre pas MD.

MD : tu fais quoi ?

Mimi :euh

MD soupiiiiiiiiiiire

MD :ah ces jeunes.

Mimi :ben quoi ?

MD :non rien j'allais faire pareil.

Mimi se retourne et voit Radek sortir de la jungle avec une feuille de palme bien placée.

MD :lol.

Mimi :tu lui a piqué ses fringues!

MD :oups faut que j'y retourne. J'ai du boulot à finir !

MD rattrape Radek et le ramène dan la jungle.

Mimi :combien de temps tu me donnes pour la pause ?

MD :(en criant de loin) 10minute pas plus.

Mimi :et merde !

Radek (pour lui même): mon dieu ça va être rapide.

MD se jette sur son choupinet.

Mimi (en criant) : Rodney c'est pas un rapide. Pas que je m'en plaigne.

MD (en criant) : d'accord 20.

Mimi :ah quand même.

MD :lol

MD recommence son boulot. Mimi dit a Rodney qu'il ont que 20 minutes.

Mimi :on fait quoi mon chéri?

Ronon finit par trouver Shep et l'empoigne.

Ronon : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Atchoum???

Sheppard : oh oh du calme, elle voulait juste écrire en paix !

Ronon : ah ouais ?

Sheppard : sur Atlantis avec les furies c'était pas possible.

Sheppard : puisque vous êtes là moi je vais retourner sur Atlantis.

Ronon : ouais et moi je vais aller voir ou est Atch.

Sheppard : par là

Shep lui montre une des plages les mieux dissimulées.

Syla sort de ses quartiers et se demande ou sont passés les filles.

Syla : ben elles sont où toutes ?

Mimi °radio Syla° : on est sur le continent.

Syla °radio Mimi° : oki comment je fais moi, je vole, qui s'est qui va m'emmener ?

Mimi °radio°: ben, euh, Lorne?

Syla °radio° : c'est ce que j'allais faire tiens.

Mimi se décide juste pour un massage car son rodney aime prendre son temps. Shep s'en va, abandonnant Ronon.

Ronon vient d'apercevoir Atch qui pianote furieusement, les pieds dans l'eau.

Ronon : bon tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir toi.

Mimi propose un coquillage à Rodney. Syla appelle Lorne par radio.

Shep (trouvant Mimi et rod) : tiens, vous ici?

Mimi :tu gène!!!! Casse toi !

Ronon s'approche doucement d'Atch : BOUH!

Atchoum : aaaaaaah! Salaud !

Syla : mdr.

Atchoum : connard. Enfoiré. et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ?

Ronon : ben y a des furies qui te cherchent.

Atchoum ouvre de grands yeux : elles sont où ?

Ronon : elles sont occupées, j ai cru comprendre qu'on avait quelques minutes.

Atchoum : ah... bon. Attend faut que je finisse mon chapitre.

MD sortant de la jungle toute décoiffé.

MD :sheppyyyyyyyyyyyy

Mimi finit par proposer des cocktails à tout le monde.

Mimi :alors dites moi s'ils sont pas trop forts.

Pendant ce temps, Syla trouve Lorne et rejoint le continent.

Radek fini par sortir de la jungle, rouge comme une tomate.

Shep : ben t'es la toi ?

MD grogne.

MD : je t'emmerde sheppy.

Mimi vers MD: on nous as dérangé tu le crois ça !

MD :pauvre Mimi.

MD :bon plus que10 minutes les enfants!!!après on rentre.

Ronon : mais bien sur... t'imagines même pas ce que j ai pu subir avec elle.

Atchoum :mais bien sur pauvre chou.

Syla remercie Lorne et décide de chercher les filles quand elle entend des voix et décide de se diriger vers elles.

Atchoum : il n'empêche j ai un chapitre a terminer.

Ronon commence a chatouiller Atch pour qu elle lâche le pc.

Atchoum : attention!!! Non pas les chatouilles ! fais gaffe il va tomber dans l'eau.

Ronon : mais non!

Mimi se tourne vers Rodney qui est terrassé par l'alcool.

MD :lol.

Mimi :en plus là je pourrais rien faire même si j'avais le temps.

Syla : ah je vous ai trouvé, ben alors Mimi qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ?

Mimi :ben je fais boire tout le monde.

MD est morte de rire, en tout cas elle n'a pas bu.

Mimi :si ton homme est rapide tu as droit a dix min dans la jungle le mien est mort.

Ronon attrape d'une main le pc, auquel Atch s'accroche toujours et charge de l'autre Atch sur son épaule.

Atchoum : ah non j en ai marre.

Syla :encore sur l'épaule. Franchement tu le fais exprès.

MD :looooooool

Atchoum : et oh Ronon tu m'écoutes ?

Ronon : moui...

Atchoum : j'en ai marre de voyager sur ton épaule.

Syla :menteuse moi je dis.

Mimi :shep parait intéressé par les dix minutes

Shep : allez Syla, dans la jungle avec moi.

Syla :pas maintenant Shep pas envie.

MD se fait chier, repart avec Radek dans la jungle.

Mimi :oh elle t'a piqué la jungle.

Ronon : grmph menteuse.

Atchoum : et arrête de me chatouiller.

Mimi se tourne vers Rodney.

Mimi :mon Dieu tu est écrevisse!

Mimi se rend compte que Rodney cuit plus vite qu'elle.

Syla:cuit ??? o.O Le pauvre.

Ronon : d'accord mais lâche ce pc, je SAIS que tu as enregistré ton chapitre.

Mimi entraîne Rodney vers le jumper.

Shep : me fait chier...

Atchoum se dit qu finalement il a raison le chapitre est fini. Mimi met de la pommade froide sur Rodney qui a pour effet de le dégriser. Atchoum se dit qu elle peut bien profiter pour une fois du beau runner.

Syla se dirige vers Atch : passe le moi passe le moi

Atchoum entend Syla.

Atchoum : Ronon vite pose moi faut qu'on se planque.

Mimi rappelle à Syla qu'elle a du retard avec la sienne de fic.

Ronon : bouge pas.

MD et Radek ressortent de la jungle... "C'est quoi ce bordel?".

Ronon voit une grotte et file s'y cacher, les dissimulant aux yeux de Syla.

Syla :tu disais quoi Mimi ??

MD :pourquoi les gens ils courent partout ?

Mimi fait décoller le jumper et le pose en orbite autour de la planète.

Atchoum se dit bof finalement on est très bien là ... serrée contre Ronon dans le noir. Syla prend Shep (qui s'emmerde) part et file à la recherche de Atch.

Atchoum : et si j'en profitais?

Radek : merde on peu plus rentré.

MD : ya pu de jumper.

MD bave a cette idée.

Syla :elle est passée oùùùùù ?

Syla :je vais te retrouver t'inquiètes pas !!

Mimi profite d'un moment de tranquillité. Ronon bâillonne Atch au moment où elle allait parler... MD se jette une troisième fois sur le tchèque pour la peine.

Atchoum : et mmmmmfffff...

Atchoum se dit qu'être bâillonnée de cette façon ne la dérange pas plus que ça. Mimi dit que l'amour quand on a enlève les inhibiteurs de gravité c'est génial.

MD :lol.

Shep dit à Syla : tiens ils sont pas là bas.

Syla :ah ouais une grotte.

Atchoum: pause!

Syla :oki.

MD : de toute façon je suis occupée avec Radek alors...

Syla :lol. Alors on attend quoi??

MD :ben Atch...

MD est toujours occupée de toute façon.

Syla :oooooooooooh.

Mimi aussi. Atchoum se dit qu'il serait temps d'instaurer le drapeau blanc car les scènes interdites ...

MD :looool

Atchoum : aaah arrête ça, ça me chatouille.

Ronon : grmph.

Atchoum finit sa phrase : les scènes interdites aux moins de dix huit ans sont légions. Mimi fait descendre le jumper après cet intermède classé X. Syla pousse John dans la grotte et le suit.

Mimi :On vous ramène ?

Syla :t'es ou ????????? Atch ma fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic.

Mimi :il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Syla ??????

Atchoum finit par lâcher Ronon.

Atchoum : zut de zut de zut.

Syla : petit petit petit je t'entend.

Mimi :bon les enfants tous dans le vaisseau.

Ronon : grmph ...comme dirait Rodney, quand c'est qu'on va pouvoir ba tranquille ici ?

MD se relève, se demandant qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

MD :looooool

Syla :mdr

MD :c'est moi qui l'ai écrite celle la.

Mimi :Ronon si tu veux être tranquille c'est loin qui faut aller.

Atchoum : (je sais).

MD :(toute contente)

Atchoum : jamais on dirait (soupir désolé en regardant Ronon torse nu).

Mimi arborant un air satisfait.

Syla : tu rigoles même s'il passe la porte des étoiles je les retrouverais parce que je veux la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiic.

Atchoum : hey Syla arrête de mater. L'est à moi çui là.

Mimi donnant un coup pour que Syla rentre dans le vaisseau. MD attrape Radek et monte dans le jumper sans chercher à comprendre.

Syla : je matte rien je suis derrière John, la seule chose que je matte c'est ses fesses !

Mimi :Tout les monde est là?

Atchoum entre dans le jumper entraînant Ronon.

Atchoum : euh non. Il manque Lorne.

MD :moi oui. Merde, on l'a oublié celui là.

Atchoum : ah merde il ramène le second jumper.

Syla : comment je passe d'un grotte à un jumper faudrait que l'on m'explique là.

Atchoum : Ronon viens vite on va rentrer avec lui.

Mimi fait décoller le jumper mais tangue du fait des cocktails et du post coïtum.

Syla : on va tous mourir !

MD :arrgh!

Syla s'accroche à Shep. MD s'accroche à Radek.

Syla :lol

Mimi à envie de mourir/vomir. Atchoum se dit qu elle est sortie in extremis du vaisseau en voyant le jumper tanguer.

Mimi :Shep prend le relais !

Rodney s'accroche... pas et tombe.

Syla :ouf tant mieux.

Ronon : grmph allez viens... ya Evan qui nous appelle.

Mimi se couche par terre pour arrêter sa tête de tourner.

Syla : Mimi, assieds toi là et bouge pas.

Lorne : allez vous deux, on rentre à la maison.

Atchoum : mouais...

Mimi :peut pas m'asseoir.

MD ramasse le pauvre Rodney qui s'est fait mal.

Lorne : oh ça va, je vous ferme dans le compartiment arrière et je me boucherai les oreilles.

Syla :bon ben couche toi !!

Mimi :je le suis!

Syla :surtout si tu veux vomir, vers MD d'accord ?

Atchoum saute sur Lorne pour lui faire un gros bisous et monte sans rechigner.

Lorne : ahlala les pauvres...

MD s'en fout, elle a récupéré roro. Mimi lève la tête.

Mimi :oh!!!!!!

Syla :ouhla

Syla part s'asseoir devant avec Shep.

MD (à Mimi):euh désolée, la tentation était trop grande.

Lorne décolle et regagne Atlantis sans encombre, avec à son bord les deux amants frustrés...enfin plus tout à fait.

Syla :lol

MD :Radek fait la gueule

Mimi :C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de chambre dans les jumpers.

Shep dépose le vaisseau à destination.

Syla :allez tout le monde descend.

Mimi :remarque le mien est fatigué, on te laisse l'arrière MD?

Atchoum et Ronon attendant les autres au hangar à jumper avec un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

MD :héhé...

Mimi sort du jumper.

MD :Radek fait toujours la gueule.

Mimi tire Rodney vers ses appartements. Syla et Shep rejoint Atch et Ronon qui ont bien l'air content et se dit que la prochaine fois ils prendront le vaisseau et que Lorne conduira. Atchoum balance son pc à Syla pour qu'elle lise le chapitre 34 et s'en va sans plus de cérémonies.

Mimi :viens Rodney, je vais te remettre de la pommade.

MD a perdu roro.

MD :merde.

Syla attrape de peu le pc, elle a failli le casser.

MD : tant pis.

MD attrape Radek par le cou.

MD :arrête de bouder toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Mimi :Bon soir tous moi je dois rentrer.

MD :ahhhh? Dommage ...

MD pleure.

Atchoum : moi j'ai le mot de la fin.

Syla : bonsoir Mimi squatteuse.

Mimi :mais au moins je ne suis point seule.

MD: lol

Mimi:a+

MD:A+

Syla : C'est quoi le mot de la fin??

Atchoum tend un grand carré blanc marqué FIN avant de rejoindre Ronon et de laisser les autres couples vaquer à leurs occupations.

Atchoum : voila!!!

MD :pfff

Syla :mdr

Mimi :la morale quand tu vas sur une plage prévoit, au moins une demie heure et de la drème solaire.

Syla :de la drème solaire ?

Mimi :on se moque pas de ma dactylographie.

MD cherche pas, elle a pigé.

Syla pensais que ça allait être plus philosophique.

Atchoum : ptdr. Bon allez.

Mimi :mais je suis philosophique

Syla ??????????

Syla :mouais

Atchoum : ça y est c'est fini.


	3. delire MSN 3

_Voici le 3ème trip MSNien des folasses... Les filles, si vous voulez préfacer, vous savez comment faire!

* * *

Par un beau jour de Février où elles se faisaient chier en attendant Syla, Atch', Mimi et MD décidèrent de se rendre sur Atlantis._

_MD __claque des doigts et hop! Nous voici sur Atlantis!_

_Mimi lève la tête_

Mimi : whoa tu es douée!

MD : Wouai!

_MD, toute fière, parade et se prends un poteau._

MD : aiiiyeuuuuu!!!!

_Mimi court vers MD_

  
Mimi : ça va?

MD : euuuuuh… je crois.

_Arrive Syla._

Syla : Kikou au fait !!

MD (en même temps que Atch'): viens, on est sur Atlantis et j'me suis pris un poteau dans la tête!

Atch' (en même temps que MD): bon, on est sur Atlantis et MD vient de manger un poteau.

MD et Atch' : …**  
**Syla : j'arrive, faut que je vois ça!

_MD se frotte la tête, a toujours bobo…Mimi se tourne alors vers Syla et Atch._

Mimi : On va l'amener vers le mess pour chercher de la glace

Syla : Mouais loool…

_Atchoum attrape MD par un bras tandis que Mimi attrape l'autre._

Atch' : tu suis Syla?

Mimi : on y va!

_Syla est assise par terre et est pliée en deux._

MD : allez go, et Syla arrête de rire!

Syla : ouais j'arrive… mais quoi c'est trop drôle!

MD : pff, méchante…

Atch' : bon c'est pas grave, on y va sans elle, elle nous rattrapera.

_MD se laisse trainer par Atch et Mimi._

_Mimi pousse la porte du mess et tombe en plein tournoi d'échec. _

Atch' : oh noooon…!

_Syla court et suit les filles. _

MD : Kess'ké'cé? O.o

Syla : un tournoi d'échec???

MD : y'a qui qui joue?

Mimi : bon on fait quoi?

Atch' : attends…

_Atchoum siffle de façon perçante._

Syla : au fait, pourquoi on est pas allées plutôt a l'infirmerie?

Mimi : tiens, y'a Radek et Rodney…

MD : O.o Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk????!!!!!!!!!! Ga!

Mimi : et puis John aussi…

Atch' : oh, y a quelqu'un là-dedans qui sait où sont les glaçons?

MD : XD Ga!!!

_MD part en trip Radekounien _

John : dans nos cocktails.

Atch' : ah ouais?  
Syla : mouais ils ont l'air endormi… ou ils ont peut-être mal à la tête…

Atch' (à John) : ah ben tiens donne-le moi ton cocktail!

MD : Radeeeeeek?????

_Mimi prend le seau à glaçons et le verse sur la tête de MD _

_Atchoum attrape les verres sur la table, chope les glaçons et tend un verre a chacune des filles._

Mimi (à MD) : ça va te calmer.

Atch' : à la votre!

MD (à Mimi): mais euuuuh…

Syla (à Atch'): dépêche toi, MD est en train de nous péter un câble!

_MD enlève les glaçons de sa tête. _

_Mimi avale cul sec son verre. _

Syla (s'apercevant qu'elle tient un cocktail): ah euh merci…

Mimi : ah, ca fait du bien!

_Atchoum avale son verre._

Atch' : Aaah gin fizz, pas mal.

Syla : je peux en avoir un autre?

MD : ben et moi? 'a pas eu moi!

Atch' (à MD) : ben toi aussi, regarde, le tien il est devant toi!

_Mimi regarde les hommes d'Atlantis qui regardent MD trempée avec intérêt. _

Mimi (a l'attention des hommes): whoo calmez-vous!

_MD se rend compte que tout le monde la zieute_

MD (rougissant) : euh pardon mais...  
Syla : loooool

_Mimi enlève sa veste et la met sur MD _

MD : Maaaaaaaiiiiiiiis

Mimi : tous des obsédés

MD (sous la veste) : pas vrai d'abord!

Syla : bon on fait quoi, on décampe????

MD : oui, ras-le-bol des mateurs!

Atch' : pfffff, ouaip… gymnase?

_Mimi entraine les filles dans le couloir. _

MD : allez, gymnase!

Syla : allez !

Mimi (à Syla et Atch'): bon, on fait quoi pour sécher MD?

MD : ...

Syla : toutes au gymnase!

Atch' : attendez…

_Atchoum repart a toute allure en sens inverse, attrape les verres et les bouteilles et repart aussi sec vers les filles. _

_MD attrape la crève._

MD : atchhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Mimi : ben quoi, Atch est juste à cote…

MD : non, j'éternuais.

Mimi : ah.

Atch' : là, avec des réserves ce sera mieux non?

Syla : ouaiiiis.

MD : carrément, snif.

Mimi : Bon venez en cuisine, je vais vous faire un grog, les alcools je connais…

Syla (à Atch') : t'aurais pu prendre des trucs à grignoter!  
MD : °tousse tousse°

_MD est en train de crever, elle tousse tout le monde euh… tout le temps pardon… _

_Mimi ouvre la bouche à MD et lui fait ingurgiter un litre de vodka. _

MD (bourrée) : ouhla (XD) vooooooooooooddddddkkaaaaaaaaaaa?

Syla (pousse Mimi) : mais ca suffit!

Mimi : c'est le parfum préféré de Radek.

MD : vuiiiiiiii ga!

Atch' : Mimi arrête! Ça suffit après on va pas pouvoir la tenir!

Syla : oh nooooooooon, on est mal, on est mal!

MD : gaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

_Syla se tient la tête. _

Atch' : Syla, viens, on va faire une razzia dans les cuisines.

Syla : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!

Atch' : Mimi (montre MD) tu arriveras à l'amener dans le gymnase?

Mimi : Beu c'est pas grave, on va la balancer dans le tournoi et on verra ce qu'elle fait…

_Syla suit Atch dans les cuisines. _

_MD est complètement bourrée._

MD : gaaaaaaaaaaa, Mimi t'as encooooore de la voooodkkaaaaa?

_Mimi balance MD dans la salle des échecs. _

MD : ga!!! Kézzzz'ké'cé?

Mimi : ton tchèque a de la vodka.

_MD tourne la tête partout. _

MD : Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek?

_Mimi regarde, amusée._

**  
**Mimi : fallait pas me la confier les filles…!

_MD trouve le tchèque qui est concentré sur son jeu._

MD : Radekouneeeeeeeeeet!!!!!! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Syla (_radio à Mimi_): ouais empêche-la de se déshabiller quand même, enfin c'est son problème aussi…

MD : gaaa!! XD

Mimi (_radio à Syla_): beuh pour quoi faire ?

Atch' : oh punaise!

Syla : quoi?

Mimi : ça met fin au tournoi non?

Atch' : bon Syla ... on les rejoint ou on fini de faire des provisions?

Syla : on fait des provisions!

_MD se jette sur Radek _

Rodney : heyyyyy, on joue là!

MD : Rodney je te merde!!!

_Mimi va faire diversion auprès de Rod. _

_MD colle un smack à Rod et se casse en courant. _

Mimi : hé!!! Pas touche quand même!!

MD : ouark ouark ouark!!...

Mimi : bon Radek, viens la récupérer avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise!

_MD se re-jette sur Radek_

MD : bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!

_Mimi s'assoie sur les genoux de Rod. _

MD (à Radek) : ze veux bisou!!!

Radek : oui oui bizou... non mais... tu sens l alcool? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

MD : vodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Mimi : Tu veux vraiment continuer à jouer aux échecs?

MD (dont le langage ressemble de plus en plus à celui des Teletubbies): Calinnnnnnnnnnn???

_Atchoum farfouille et déniche un pot de Nut' : Sylaaaaaaaaa t'as pas des brioches?_

MD : veux câlin!!!!!!! (s'énerve) Grrr Radeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

_Syla cherche dans son coin : siii j'en ai trouvé!!!! _

Radek (à MD): mais arrêteuh!!!

_Syla a trouvé des chamallows aussi : je les prends ? _

Mimi (a Rod): attend une minute elle devient agressive là…

Radek (paniqué): les fiiiiiiiiilles elle est en train de se déshabiller dans le mess!!!!!!

_Mimi attrape MD._

Mimi : ca suffit!

_Atchoum hoche la tête a l attention de Syla, et jette un œil dans le mess… _

Syla : c'est quoi ces cris Atch???

Atch' : j'sais pas... (regarde encore dans le mess) atta c'est MD!

Syla : merde on devrait y aller…

Atch' : tu crois ? Je pense que Radek et Mimi se débrouilleront seul…

Syla : euh… ouaiiiis!

_Syla met son paquet de brioche et de chamallows dans un sac. _

_Atchoum balance le Nutella à Syla... Syla l'attrape et le fourre dans son sac _

_MD est toujours en train de sauter partout… _

MD : Radeeeeeeeeeek bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

_Mimi prend MD par l'oreille et l'entraine vers le couloir. _

Mimi : viens!

MD : meeeeuuuu veux Radek!

_Pendant ce temps, dans les cuisines…_

Syla : alors on va dans le mess, on se prend Ronon et John et on se casse au gymnase, et on les laisse se débrouiller...

Atch' : …j ai pas vu Ronon…

Syla : pfffff, alors j'embarque John et on cherche Ronon…

Atch' : t'es sur que John y est? Parce que je l ai pas vu non plus...

Syla : t'es sure? Zut! Bon alors on va les chercher…

_Atchoum regarde Syla _

Atch' : gymnase!

Syla : okiiii!!

_Mimi entraine MD vers ses quartiers suivit de Radek et Rod. _

Mimi : MD, couché!

_MD se débat tant bien que mal. Mimi mets MD sur son lit. _

MD : mais euh Mimiiiii!!!!!

_Syla prend son sac de provision et file vers le gymnase suivie de Atch'. _

Atch' (radio) : Mimi assomme-la si elle pose trop de problèmes!

Syla (radio): ou attache-la, t'as besoin de te venger après qu'elle t'a assommé deux fois dans le vaisseau!

MD : veux pas dodo!

Mimi : quoi tu n'es pas mieux allongée, ca te tourne pas moins?

_MD réfléchit _

MD : avec Radek???????? XD

_Syla se pouffe de rire _

_Mimi se tourne vers Radek. _

Mimi : tu veux rester?

Radek : euh je sais pas

_Atchoum arrive au gymnase et jette un œil _

Atch' : ah ils sont là, en train d entrainer des militaires…

_Syla esquisse un sourire sadique…_

Atch' : tu viendes?

_Syla souffle _

Syla (concentrée) : ouaip

Atch' : on les kidnappe!

Syla : ouaiiis!!

_Atchoum entre comme un v2 suivie de Syla _

Atch' (pressée): bonjour bonjour, désolé les gars, c'est l'heure du gouter, on vous les emprunte!

Syla (pressée aussi): au revoir au revoir!

_Atchoum attrape Ronon et part comme elle est venue. Syla attrape John et file a toute vitesse en suivant Atch'… _

_Mimi regarde Rod _

Mimi (à Rod) : on fait quoi?

_MD grogne_

MD : veu Radek…

Mimi (à Rod) : on les laisse? (à Radek) bon démerde toi!

Syla : Atch, si on allait sur le continent? On sera plus tranquilles…

Atch' (se tourne vers le pilote attitré) : Joooohn?

John : bon d accord.

Atch' : mais il nous faut plus de provisions…

Syla : bon ben on retourne au mess.

_Mimi prend Rodney par la main et sort de la pièce. _

Mimi : MD, on laisse la porte ouverte, alors il te soigne mais tu te calme!

_MD se jette sur son tcheque _

MD : ouaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!

_Mimi embrasse Rod derrière une colonne _

John : les filles, vous allez avec Ronon au jumper, moi je reviens dans cinq minutes

Syla : okiii mais tu va faire quoi exactement??

John : chercher a bouffer…

Syla : okiiiiiii

Atch' (à John) : ok. (se tourne vers le Satedien) Ronon?

Ronon : Grmph ok…

_Mimi n'écoute plus du tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre _

MD : allez mon chéri, viens, on va jouer au docteur avec vooooooooodkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Radek : heu oui mais ...

MD : allééééééééééééééééé!!

_MD embrasse passionnément le tchèque…_

_Radek commence à être intéressé malgré l'haleine de phoque de MD (vive l'alcool…) _

_Syla file vers le hangar à jumper suivi de Ronon et Atch. _

Atch' : lequel de jumper?

_Syla s'en fiche pas mal. _

_Atchoum lance un regard interrogatof à Ronon _

Ronon : le un

Atch' : ok

_Atchoum entre dans le jumper et s'installe. Syla fait de même. Ronon se pose a coté d'Atchoum, et Syla se met devant près du pilote (qui n'est pas là). _

_Pendant ce temps, Mimi occupe tant bien que mal son scientifique_

Rodney : tu sens l'alcool aussi!

Mimi : oui désolé, tu m'embrumes l'esprit…

_MD et Radek finissent par verrouiller la porte et... _

Mimi : Merde!! MD!!

Syla : Bon il en met du temps John, qu'est ce qu'il fiche? (_radio_) bon tu fais quoi là John??? Ramène tes fesses!!!!

John (_radio_) : j'arrive, deux petites minutes!

_Mimi, attendant que la porte se verrouille, décide de tambouriner sur la porte. _

MD : c'est quiiii? On est ocupéééééé!!!!

Mimi : MD sort de là tout de suite, de toute façon tu te souviendras de rien demain!

Radek : là elle marque un point!

MD (à Radek) : ta gueule toi!

_Mimi ouvre la porte avec son gène _

MD : Arrgggh!!!

Mimi : et puis rend moi ma veste!

MD : mais euuuuh, regarde po il est tout nu!!

_MD cache la nudité de son homme. _

Mimi : je m'en fous de sa chit bistouquette!

MD (outrée) : ooooooo méchante!!!

_MD fait la gueule à Mimi et Radek même si lui a rien fait de mal _

_Atchoum se met a l aise en attendant John, et s allonge sur une des banquettes a l arrière_

_John arrive d'un pas pressé puis tend un sac à Syla, tout fier. Syla jette un coup d'œil dans le sac. _

_Atchoum somnole et compte sur les talents de pilote de John pour faire la sieste en paix _

_Mimi regarde Rod se taper la tête contre les murs. Radek se rhabille vitesse lumière. _

Mimi (à Rodney) : tu connais pas un moyen de la dessaouler?

Radek : bon moi j'vous laisse!

MD (pas contente) : lacheeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr!!!

_Mimi attrape MD et la traine une fois de plus dans les couloirs. _

MD : maaaiiis euuuuuh…!!!

Mimi : viens on va retrouver les filles

MD : ah bon…

Mimi : Voui on reste ensemble comme les trois mousquetaires…

MD : ... O.o

Mimi : et toi tu es Porthos en ce moment!

MD : on est quatre pas trois! Alors Portos i' te merde:p

Mimi : Moi je suis d'Artagnan je te botte les fesse

MD : pff même pas peeeuuur!!!

_Retour au jumper._

Syla (fouillant dans le sac) : oh du champagne !! Ouais bonne idée !! Du pain, du chocolat, des gaufres, de la chantilly… _de la chantilly_???

John : ouais, pourquoi pas !!

_Atchoum ouvre les yeux en entendant chantilly et se tort le cou pour regarder Ronon. Syla regarde John d'un air malicieux _

Syla : ouais de la chantilly !!!!

Atch' : Syla combien de bombes de chantilly?

_Syla regarde dans le sac : 5 bombes. _

Atch' : Nikel

Syla : tu crois que ca va suffire?

Atch' : j'sais pas, on verra… Déjà, une pour les gaufres…

Syla : ouais comme tu dis

Atch' : …et puis une chacun))) …

_Mimi active sa radio_

Mimi (_radio_) : les filles vous êtes ou?

Syla : ouais compte deux chacun…

Atch' : deux par couple, non?

Syla : ouaiiiiis!!!

Mimi (_radio – s'énervant_) : Les filles!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atch' : oups j'crois qu'on nous appelle...on répond?

_MD active aussi sa radio. Mimi se tourne vers MD. _

Mimi : mais elles sont ou?

MD (_radio - gueulant_) : Radeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek, t'es qu'un sale $ùù$ù+$s'$"$ (_marmonnement étouffé par la main de Mimi_)

Mimi (ricanant) : en même temps MD j'ai dit qu'il avait un petit … whoups émoticônes!

MD : Mimi t'es qu'une sale $ùù$ù+$s'$"$ù (_marmonnement étouffé par la main de Mimi_)

Atch' : John bouge ton joli postérieur et amène nous sur le continent.

_John verrouille la porte arrière et décolle. Atchoum prévient Syla: _

Atch' : tu vas plus capter :)

Syla : ouais tant mieux ca m'évite de répondre :p

_Mimi se tourne vers Rodney, qui suit gentiment. _

Mimi (à Rod) : elles sont ou?

Rodney : Ben apparemment elles se dirigent en jumper vers le continent… d'âpres les scans quoi.

Mimi : Mais elles nous lâchent????

_MD se débat et profère des méchancetés à tout le monde (elle être vraiment très bourré) puis allume à nouveau sa radio._

MD (_radio – gueulant_) : les filles z'êtes des lacheuuuuuses je vous deteeeeeeeeeeeeeesteu!!!!!!

_Mimi se met à pleurer en câlinant MD: on est abandonnées. MD finit par pleurer aussi. _

John : oh oh!! On a un problème…

Syla : quoi ?? Quel genre de problème ?

John : les commandes ne répondent plus !!!!

Syla : quoi??? O.O

_Atch se releve et se cramponne. Syla regarde Atch d'un air triste… _

Ronon : qu'est-ce tu fous John...

_Syla pense pourquoi?????? On est maudites!!!! _

John : accrochez vous, je vais faire un atterrissage forcé!

_Rodney s'enfuit _

Mimi : Lacheuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!

MD : Rodney t'es qu'un ù$$ùùà$ùà$ùà$ù$ (_cris non étouffés par la main de Mimi mais pas très polis_)

Mimi : espèce de Meredithhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

_Syla se cramponne a son siège le mieux qu'elle peut, Atchoum attrape les sangles, Ronon se tient comme il peut et John fait de son mieux. _

_MD entend approcher un jumper en difficulté_.

MD : oups… mieux vaut se barrer… hips!

_Mimi voit un jumper approché en difficulté. _

Mimi : ILS VONT SE CRASHER SUR NOUS!!!!!

MD : hips, zé'koi'za?

Syla : je promets de plus violer les hommes si on s'en sort!!

**sbbbbbbrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmm **

Syla : ouhlalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_Le jumper rebondit sur l'embarcadère, glisse dans de grandes étincelles et finit sa course dans le mur. _

_Mimi attrape MD et fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. MD fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit derrière Mimi. _

((Que de fuites, lol))

_Mimi ouvre la première porte et se cache dedans. _

Mimi : hé MD regarde c'est Evan… et il sort de la douche!!! °_baveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_°

MD : gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????? °_baveuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_° Evan!!!!!! Câlin!!!!

Evan : euh vous faites quoi là?

_MD se jette sur lui. _

MD : caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!!

_Mimi se tourne vers MD : il a de grands pieds lui… _

MD : voui et qui dit grands pieds dit grande...

Mimi : on partage!

MD : allez, à trois on se jette dessus… un… deux…

Mimi (en même temps que MD) : Trois!!

MD (en même temps que Mimi) : troiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!

_Mimi se jette sur Evan. MD se jette sur Evan avec Mimi. Mimi lui arrache sa serviette et MD l'embrasse avec amoooouuuuuur._

_Mimi se demande pourquoi Evan se débat, et MD pareil._

MD : faut l'attacher!

_//Appel général : un jumper s'est crashé sur l'embarcadère nord! Les Drs McKay et Zelenka, ainsi que le major Lorne, sont priés de se rendre sur les lieux //_

Mimi : Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

MD : zut de flute!!!

Mimi : on doit y aller, vu qu'il reste plus personne pour s'occuper de nous…

MD : fais chier…

_//Appel (suite) : les auteuses sont priées de les suivre// _

MD : ah……

Mimi : noooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!

MD : c'est nous ça?

Mimi : non, c'est pas nous.

MD : ah! Alors je tape une sieste moi…

Mimi : oui, tiens prend un peu de vodka!

_Mimi boit à la bouteille. MD attrape la bouteille de vodka et boit aussi. _

_Mimi se roule en boule_

Evan : ben j'y vais moi

MD : c'est ça, casse toi lacheuuuuuuuuuur!!!!

_// Dernier appel : les docteurs Zelenka et Mckay ainsi que le major Lorne sont priés de se rendre sur l embarcadère nord accompagnés des auteures //_

Radek (apparaissant de nulle part) : et si c'était Syla et Atch qui s'étaient crashées?

Evan : merde... mais si y'a Syla et Atch, y a John et Ronon...

Mimi : Bon je crois qu'on doit y aller

MD : non z'y vais po, veux dodo!!!

_Mimi se demande si elle doit aider Evan à s'habiller… _

Mimi (à Evan) : ta serviette!

Evan : oups...vite mon uniforme!

Mimi : Bon j'y vais

_MD dort. Mimi fait un bisou sur le front de MD : dors bien… _

MD : roooonfleeeeeee…

_MD fait un joli rêve avec Radek tout nu _

_Mimi se rend au site du crash. _

Mimi : bon debout les folles, j'ai un militaire sur le feu et MD s'est enfin endormi! Tenez quelques aspirines!

Rodney : qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait Sheppard! Il a bousillé le matériel

Radek : et oh arrête de râler... si ca se trouve ils sont mal en point…

Mimi (à Rodney) : Tu vas pas lui gueuler dessus alors que tu as explosé un système solaire quand même…

Rodney : mouais... bon si on les sortait de la...

Syla (à demi-inconsciente) : je veuuuuux carsooooon tout de suuiiiiiiteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

_Atchoum flotte... On est bien dans ce coton_

_Par la vitre avant explosée, Mimi voit Syla et John. _

**° Rêve de MD : y'a des papillons, un Radek a poil, un Rodney qui râle, un John qui bécote Syla, un Ronon qui grumpfe, une Teyla qui sourit, une mimi qui gueule, une Atch qui drague Ronon, un Evan en serviette... °**

_Mimi grimpe dans le cockpit. _

Mimi : elle est ou Atch'?

**° Oooh les jolis éléphants roooooses! ° **

Mimi (à Rodney) : Syla est vivante et John aussi, je vais essayer d'ouvrir l'arrière pour les évacuer

_Mimi s'affaire sur le panneau de contrôle_

**° tiens un tas de Wraiths qui râlent... ah John les a buté. ° **

_Mimi ouvre la porte _

Mimi : Atch!

**° Oh Carson! Comme t'es beau en string léopard! ° **

Mimi : tiens Ronon aussi

_Atchoum rêve : tout plein de Ronon enrobés de chocolat…_

**° Tiens, Caldwell en tutu jaune... c'est pas commun par ici! ° **

_Mimi prend le pouls de Atch'._

Mimi : bon, évacuez les maintenant que la porte est ouverte, direction l'infirmerie

**° ooooh Elizabeth drague Rod... hein? Liz drague ROD?????????? ° **

_Mimi aide les gens à évacuer les blessés. _

Rodney : je crois que je te préfère quand tu fais ta blonde, là tu fais sergent major tu es effrayante…

**° Ah non, sauvé! C'était Mimi ° **

Mimi (à Rod) : ca suffit va aider!

_Atchoum tend la main pour attraper celle de Ronon ... ah merde... pourquoi il devient tout blanc?_

**° Tiens, un Bambi! ° **

_Atchoum ouvre à demi les yeux _

Mimi : tiens Atch ' ouvre les yeux!

**° Ah Ronon se met à sauter comme lui... c'est mignooooooon ° **

_Atchoum grmphe : ah non, fait froid et y'a trop de lumières! _

**° ooooh Radek fait des bisous à... EVAN??????????? Roooh pas vrai celui là!!! °**

_Mimi approche une corne de brumes des oreilles d'Atch' et appuie sur la détente: BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM _

_Atchoum sursaute : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

**° Bon et si j'allais voir mon chat? ° **

Mimi (en parlant d'Atchoum) : Là elle est réveillé!

_Atchoum ouvre les yeux tout grand : mal a ma tête _

Mimi : une aspirine?

**° Il est bleu à rayure verte!! Trop beau ° **

_Atchoum passe la main sur ses yeux : ah merde je saigneuh _

Atch' : opppph zut je me suis explosé l autre arcade

**° Qu'est-ce que c'est? Rodney en soutien gorge? ° **

_Mimi se tourne alors vers Syla qui se réveille enfin _

Syla (pensée) : non mais c'est qui celui là !! On dirait Carson… _Carson_ ??!!

**° Oups, pourquoi il a des lunettes maintenant? ° **

_Mimi appuie encore sur la corne de brume _

_Atchoum hurle _

Mimi : Bon les filles vous êtes debout maintenant

_Atchoum saute de la civière et essaie de sauter sur Mimi pour lui arracher son engin de torture_

**° Rod du rêve : je sui Rodney Potter ° **

_Syla essaie de se réveiller et bam retombe illico _

Mimi : il faut que je m'occupe d'une autre de malade, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Carson!

**° Hein??? T'a fumé quoi Rodney? ° **

_Mimi file vers les quartiers de MD _

Atch' (à Carson) : a y est elle est partie? Et la corne de brume aussi?

Carson : oui

Atch' : aaaaaaaaaaa dodo

_Atchoum retombe dans les limbes_

**° Rod du rêve : vive les grifondior!!! ° **

Syla : carsooooooooooooon!!!!!

_Carson accourt vers Syla. _

Syla : j'ai mal donne moi un truc

**° Mais il est fou çui-là! ° **

_Mimi ouvre la porte et voit MD. _

_Mimi approche la corne de brumes de MD._

Mimi (rire sadique) : Hihihi

**° Il est fou ce Rodney! ° **

_MD se retourne et baffe Mimi inconsciemment. Mimi a mal mais elle appuie quand même pour se venger encore plus_

_bbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm _

_MD sursaute _

Mimi : Putain moi aussi je vais finir sourde

MD (encore dans le pâté) : keskecé kesekecé??????????

Carson (à Syla) : euh je t'ai déjà donné un sédatif, peux pas faire plus, faut que tu te reposes.

Syla : mouais alors embrasse moi ca ira mieux après!

Mimi (à MD) : debout! Les filles sont à l'infirmerie!

MD : hein? Qui me parle?

Mimi : moi

MD : té'ki'toi?

Mimi : allez, les filles ont besoin de nous!

MD : kiçakikoi? Bobo ma tête…

Ronon (ouvre les yeux) : Grmph… Sheppard!

_Carson regarde Syla d'un air désespéré et s'en va plus loin s'occuper de John _

Syla : maiiiiiis j'ai dit quoiiiiiii… pfffff…

Ronon : Atch?

_Ronon essaie de rassembler ses idées (ben ouais l'a bobo-tête lui aussi) _

_Mimi va prendre une bassine dans la salle de bains d'Evan : MD tu as trente secondes _

_MD finit par émerger _

MD : bobo ma tête, trop bu…

Mimi : Tiens une aspirine et un verre d'eau, on y va

MD : merki let's go!

_Mimi traine MD (elle passe sa vie à ça…) _

Syla : au fait John??? T'es ou ??

Carson : il est là Syla

_Carson tire un bout du rideau pour montrer John à Syla_

Syla : ah il est là ouf! Il va bien??

Carson : ouais il a juste une bosse

_MD arrive avec mimi à l'infirmerie _

_Pippin et MD arrivent à l'infirmerie _

MD : c'est quoi ce bordel? O.o

Mimi : ben elles ont crashés le jumper

MD (à Carson) : oh, Carson, c'est quoi ce binz? Pourquoi i' sont KO, tu devrais les soigner!

_Mimi s'assoit sur un siège et observe. MD désespéré finit par s'assoir a coté de mimi… _

Carson (à MD) : deux minutes, je peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde a la fois

MD : tu devrais! Grumpf… sal doc a la c°°… oups! Gros mot!

Mimi : doucement MD il a que deux bras!

_Syla tente de se lever, puis failli presque tomber quand Carson la rattrape, puis elle file se nicher dans le lit avec John. _

John : et mon vieux pote et Atch' ils sont ou?

Carson : d'ailleurs MD, tu pues l'alcool toi t'as bu!

MD : oui et alors? Je noie mon chagrin dans la vodka…

_Carson se détourne de MD et s'occupe de ses malades _

MD (pensée) : tiens j'irais bien en boire un peu...

_MD se lève pour aller au mess, mais Mimi sort une bouteille et la verse dans sa gorge: que d'émotions _

MD : ben Mimi et moi?

_Mimi tend la bouteille a MD _

MD : merki

_MD vide la bouteille _

MD : merde y'en a plus…

Mimi : oh!

MD : j'vais en chercher

Mimi : bon, viens au mess

_Carson met de petites claques a Atch, pour vérifier qu'elle dort...puis il sort sa lampe pour la braquer dans les yeux d'Atch'. _

Atch' : hééééééééééé Carson! Non mais ça-va-pas-la-tête-ou-quoi???? Pourquoi tu me braques ton truc dans les yeux et arrête de me foutre des baffes !!!! Grmph grmph grmph…

_MD et Mimi vont chercher VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!_

_Mimi ouvre la porte du mess et… _

_A l'infirmerie, Atchoum râle _

Carson : c'est pur voir si ton cerveau va bien

Atch' : mais il va bien mon cerveau!

Carson : oh arrête de râler c'est pas rien tu t'es crachée te ferais dire

_Atchoum veut dodo _

Atch' : mais ou est Ronon?

_Carson montre le lit ou est installé Ronon _

_Mimi et MD trouvent Rodney et Radek dormant a côté de cadavres de bouteille _

Mimi : ben ils ne nous ont pas attendus

MD : quelle bande de ...

_MD se met à gueuler _

MD : DEBOUUUUUUUUUT BANDE DE SALS SCIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOS !!!

Mimi : roooh, mais laisse les

_Mimi tente de calmer MD _

Mimi : ils sont mignons quand ils dorment non?

MD : remarque oui… veux violer Radek...

Mimi : mais laisse le

MD : sniff veux caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin…!!!

Mimi : allez viens on va les dépouiller de leurs réserves

MD : ouais t'as raison

Atch' (inquiète) : y va bien?

Carson : oui oui, t'inquiètes pas, il va bien, il a une grosse bosse

Atch' : c'est sur hein? Pourquoi il est pas réveillé d'ailleurs?

Syla : Carson, on peut y aller dit ? J'en ai marre d'être ici!!

_Mimi fouille dans le mini bar du mess _

_MD fouille les corps (niark...) et en profite pour tripoter (obsédée moi? jamais!) _

Mimi : Oh MD voila deux bouteilles de gin pas encore entamées

MD : aime po le gin… ai trouvé SAKééééééééééééééééééééééé!!!!!!!!!

Mimi : y'a du whisky aussi

MD : aime pas le whisky

_Mimi fouille et trouve une bouteille bizarre sans étiquettes _

Mimi : tiens c'est quoi?

MD : cherche pas

_MD prend la bouteille et boit _

Mimi : mais arrête

MD : oups trop tard

Mimi : c'est quoi?

MD : euuuuu

Mimi : passe

MD : tiens

_Mimi prend la bouteille et boit _

MD : alors?

Mimi : c'est spécial comme gout

MD : ouais

Mimi : on dirait un sirop pour la toux… tu savais qu'il en a a la cocaïne?

MD : donne encore

_MD reboit_

MD : ...

_MD se sent pas bien_

_Mimi reboit aussi _

_Mimi a la tête qui tourne _

MD : me sens patraque

_Mimi tombe dans les vapes et MD pareil _

_A l'infirmerie…_

Atch' : il fait dodo? Ah ben moi je vais faire dodo aussi... dis dis dis Carson, peut faire dodo jusqu'à ce que qu'il se réveille?

Carson : oui bien sur! Tu peux même dormir avec lui, regarde Syla et John

Atch' : vrai? Cool

_Syla et John était dans le même lit et dormait comme des bébés _

_Atchoum court se coller contre Ronon, grimpe dans le lit, et se rend compte qu'elle a toujours sa radio _

_Atchoum appelle les filles, mais s'endort avant de se rendre compte qu'elles ne répondent pas_

_Carson quitte l'infirmerie et va dans son bureau, il se dit que le mieux c'est de laisser se reposer_

_MD rêve encore (elle passe sa vie à ça!) _

_Mimi fait un joli rêve plein de coquillages_

**°° ooooh des coquillages! Mimi? Qu'est-ce tu fais là? °° **

_Mimi rêve de coquillages et d'homme en tenue d'Adam avec les coquillages bien ou mal placé selon les esprits_

**°° tiens Radek... pourquoi t'as un coquillage là? °°**

**"" Pas très hygiénique tout ca ""**

**°° non du tout °° **

_Mimi s'allonge sur la plage et s'endort (dans son rêve) _

_Mimi est en train de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son rêve...dangereux_

_Mimi est en train de faire une overdose : venez me sauver _

_MD réveille mimi dans son rêve_

**°° debout mimi!!! °° **

_Mimi ne peut pas se réveiller _

_MD finit par se reveiller en vrai _

MD : oups problème

_Atchoum ouvre un œil : Ronon a les deux bras autour d'elle _

_Ronon se réveille_

Ronon : quelle heure il est?

Atch' : carsooooon! ca fait combien de temps qu'on dort?

Carson : six heures

_Atchoum s'étonne _

_Syla se réveille enfin et se demande où elle se trouve, puis tiens c'est quoi ce truc…? Elle ouvre les yeux et voit John, ah ouais me souviens me suis endormi avec lui à l'infirmerie a cause du crash …_

Atch' : mais MD et Mimi sont pas revenues???

Carson : non

_Mimi a son coeur qui va lâcher_

MD (panique) : carsooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MD (_radio_) : Carson arrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!! Y'a un problemeeeeeeeee!!!

Carson : attends on m'appelle... (_radio_) MD qu'est-ce qui se passe?

MD (_radio_) : Mimi est K.OOOOOOoooooooooooo!!!!

Carson : merde! (_radio_) z'etes ou?

MD (_radio_) : au mess… putain d'alcool de cocaïne…!

Carson (aux autres) : Mimi est K.O, elles sont au mess

Syla : mimi quoi??!! On y va!!!

_Atchoum se réveille d un coup et file en courant suivie de John et Ronon. Syla suit tout le mondeeeeee _

MD (_radio_) : carsoooon abrège meeerdeuuuu!!!!!

_Atchoum arrive près de MD _

Atch' : qu'est-ce i' se passe? Oh Mimi!!

_Atchoum fout de grandes claques à Mimi _

Atch' : oh putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

MD : on a bu un truc, on savait pas c'que c'était… c'était surement de l'alcool de coke…

**_((MD c'est un sirop pour la toux)) _**

**_((Ah merde))) _**

**_((Normalement c'est une cuillère max)) _**

**_(((Alcool de coke c'était plus drôle)))_**

_Atchoum vérifie : carsooooooooooooooooon bouge tes fesses elle respire puuuuuuuuuus _

_Carson arrive (pouf pouf) et voit Atch en train de tenter de ranimer Mimi avec Ronon _

_Atchoum continue jusqu'a l arrivée des palettes. _

Carson (à Atch'): pousse toi le défibrillateur arrive

_Syla est inquiète et se cramponne a John_

_Carson branche : biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip _

Atch' : merde mimi

Syla : maiiiiiiiiiiis c'est quoi ce truc…

Atch' : qu'est-ce que t attends choque la!!

_MD pleure comme une madeleine _

Syla : allez Carson bouge tes fesses

_Carson choque Mimi mais Mimi réagit pas_

MD : c'est ma fauuute, snniiiiiffff…

_Atchoum saute de joie : dix secondes après le choc biiip biiip biiip biiip _

Carson : ah ben c'est mieux

_MD ouvre les yeux : Mimi sauvée? _

_Mimi ouvre les yeux _

MD : sauvéééééééééééééééééééééééé!!!!!

_MD se jette sur la pauvre Mimi _

MD : bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!

Mimi : aieuuuuuuuuh!

_Atchoum fait un gros bizou a Ronon : elle est sauvée, elle est sauvée, elle est sauvée!! _

_Mimi accepte les bisous de MD. Syla saute de joie et s'agrippe au cou de John (qui va finir étranglé à cette vitesse)_

Syla : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!

Mimi (à MD) : doucement

_Atchoum lâche Ronon et attrape MD : atta laisse la respirer _

Mimi : j'ai mal à la tête

Atch' : normal poulette, ca t'apprendra à te saouler sans nous!

_Syla lâche John et se jette sur Mimi. Mimi prend Syla dans ses bras. _

Syla : Mimiiiiiiiii tu nous as fait peur

_MD se jette sur Carson : merci merci merci bisouuuuus _

Mimi : Ben euh vous avez pas une aspirine?

Atch' : Carson... faut peut-être les amener a l infirmerie?

Carson : oui et puis vous aussi vous y retournez!!

Atch' : mais euh…

Mimi : Mais non je suis increvable

_Atchoum boude. Syla fait la moue. _

Syla : mais on va bien Carson

Carson : a l infirmerie tout le monde!

_MD s'en fout : Mimi est vivanteuuuh! _

Mimi : Je veux bien mais je me lève pas qu'on m'y amène

Carson : je veux vous surveiller, Syla tu pourras dormir avec John

_Syla fait un énorme sourire _

Syla : ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Atch' : héééééééééééééé et moi je veux dodo avec Ronon

Carson (soupir) : d'accord

MD : ben et moi j'dors avec qui...:( sniff

Mimi : Qu'on me trouve Rod!

_Syla attrape John par la main et file a l'infirmerie_

Mimi : il est ou d'ailleurs?

Carson : Ronon tu peux porter Mimi?

Ronon : Grmph…

_Rodney arrive tout essoufflé _

Rodney : mais il s'est passé quoi ici?

Ronon (montre Rod du doigt): lui

Mimi : Porte moi chéri

Rodney : ou? Dans mon lit?

Mimi : voui

Carson : noooon!! J ai dit a l infirmerie!!!

_Mimi ouvre les bras à Rodney._

Mimi : porte moi

Rodney : hein avec mon dos?

Mimi : Ben oui

_Atchoum fait les gros yeux à Rodney. Ronon lance un regard noir au scientifique. Du coup, Rodney se dévoue _

_MD redevient triste : personne pour dodo avec elle… _

Mimi : il est ou le tcheque de MD?

Atch' : Radeeeek!!

Radek (arrivant): quoi?

Atch' : tu soutiens MD jusqu'a l infirmerie?

_MD voit Radek _

MD : ben t'es là toi?

_Syla et John se trouvent déjà a l'infirmerie, installés tranquillement dans le lit_

Syla : pas facile de trouver une position confortable dans ce petit lit

Carson : allez zou! Tout le monde à l'infirmerie!

_MD s'approche timidement de Radek _

MD : veux câlin...

_Mimi se sent bien dans les bras de Rodney même s'il râle. Carson désespère : il se dit qu'il est pas sorti de l auberge avec ceux-là. Atchoum obéit a Carson et traine Ronon jusqu'à l infirmerie._

_Ronon se remet au lit sans grmpher. _

_Mimi arrive à l'infirmerie _

Mimi (à Rodney): je te promets de te masser le dos pour la peine

Carson (hurlant) : BON CA SUFFIT TOUT LE MONDE A L'INFIRMERIE!!!!!!

_Atchoum s'empresse d'imiter Syla et de sauter dans le lit avec Ronon _

_Syla regarde Atch et lui fait un clin d'œil _

_Mimi se fait déposer comme un sac sur son lit _

Mimi : oh! Un peu de délicatesse

Rodney : et oh je vais m'être bousillé le dos alors hein

_Mimi tire Rodney dans le lit _

Mimi : allez viens

Rodney : je peux?

Mimi : voui même si tu n'es pas malade

_Carson fait signe a Rod de rejoindre Mimi dans le lit _

_Mimi se pelotonne dans les bras de son scientifique et s'endort _

_MD toujours toute seule… Radek n'ose pas l'emmener_

_Radek finit par la prendre dans ses bras. _

MD : ah quand même!

Radek : viens on y va

_MD est toute contente _

_MD et Radek arrivent à l'infirmerie et MD se couche_

_Radek ose po..._

Radek : j'ai peur d'elle…

Carson : allez Radek! Arrête de te faire prier!!

MD (yeux de chats battus): s'teu plait mon cheriiiiiii…

Radek : moui maiiis...

_Carson pousse Radek _

Carson : suffit... tu grimpe dans ce lit!

Rodney : mais pourquoi ca fini toujours comme ca avec elle…

MD : ze te merde Rodney!

Rodney : ben quoi c'est vrai, vous nous faites faire que des bêtises…

_Carson regarde Rodney : Rodney ca suffit la ferme _

_Atchoum essaie de parler à Carson pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils pourront sortir... _

Atch' : dis Carson, aaaaaahhh (_baille_)

Carson : oui? Attends deux secondes…

_Carson vérifie que Radek grimpe dans le lit avec MD et retourne voir Atch. _

_MD attrape Radek : allez viens, au dodo… _

Radek : oui mais!... oh bon d accord...finalement on est très bien là!

_MD se serre contre son tchèque et pouf! Dodo _

_Rodney trouve que finalement s'endormir accompagné ce n'est pas désagréable _

Atch' : caaaaaaaarson… (_baille encore_)

Carson : oui?

Atch' : _avoue-c'est-pas-que-des-cachets-contre-le-mal-de-tete-quil-y-avait-hein…_

_Carson se marre._

MD : ...ah? Somnifères?

Carson : voui...y avait des sédatifs...avec vous c'était le seul moyen d'être sur que vous vous reposiez

Mimi : ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MD : zzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ

_Atchoum baille encore_

Ronon : allez c'est paaaaaas (_baille_) grave

Atch' : mouais

_Mimi rêve de Rodney _

_Atchoum se pelotonne encore un peu contre Ronon et s'endort _

Atch' : zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_MD rêve de Radek et Evan (tiens l'est passé où çui-là?) _

Carson : eh ben j'en ai pas fini avec ceux là… (_pensée_) Aaah enfin tranquille! Je vais pouvoir aller faire des galipettes avec Laura et Evan…

Evan (arrivant) : ah ben tout le monde dort… allez zou, mon Carson, au lit!

_Carson vérifie une dernière fois que ses patients vont bien et s'en va, entrainant Evan au passage_

**°°°°°°FFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN°°°°°°**

**Morale : évitez de boire tout et n'importe quoi, et puis méfiez-vous des docteurs écossais et des beaux majors…

* * *

**

_Voilou! A+ les minus! XD_


End file.
